La heredera
by PaolaTaisho
Summary: Kagome es una adolecente del instituto mas prestigioso de Tokyo pero todo no es de color de rosa, tendrá que enterarse de muchas cosas sobre su vida y siempre habrá personas que le quieran hacer daño! jeje es mi primer fic Pasen XD
1. Chapter 1

-pobretona! no deberias asistir a clases toda fea !-dijo una chica alta, delgada, ojos cafes,tez cabellera liso azabache y muy simpatica

-ya no me molesten!-dijo sollozando otra chica, ella era bajita, cuerpo perfecto, ojos aguamarina , cabello rizo azabache, su cara se veia palida pues no se maquillaba como las demas chicas

-sientensen porfavor!-ordeno el profesor de la clase-kagome, estas bien?-pregunto amablemente el profesor

-si, no es nada-dijo quitandose las lagrimas que caian por su mejilla

-vale, hoy haremos grupos de 2 personas para el experimento de quimica!-dijo el profesor llamando la atencion de todos los alumnos de esa prestigiosa institucion de niños ricos y mimados

-bien!-dijieron algunos haciendo caso y dejando a kagome sola como siempre

-yo los unire!-dijo el profesor viendo que kagome quedaba sola

-ahii no yo me hago con mi novio y no con esa pobretona!-dijo la chica que antes la habia molestado

-no señorita kikyo asi no va a hacer!, inuyasha tu te haras con kagome y ud señorita se hara con bankotsu-dijo

-no es justo!-se quejo kikyo-amor ten cuidado y depronto te prende de alguna cosa rara-dijo kikyo burlandose

-jajaja ok-dijo inuyasha riendo-hola... uhmm creo que me tocara contigo-dijo inuyasha llegando al lado de kagome en el escritorio de los quimicos, un chico atletico, alto, ojos color ambar, cabello largo liso blanco platinado, muy simpatico de tez blanca

-no tienes x que hacerte conmigo, puedo hacerme sola-dijo sin mirarlo y no era porque puediera hacerlo sola si no que el era muy guapo y desde el año pasado estaba enamorada de el pero claro kikyo y el eran novios y todos los dias kikyo y sus amigas se la pasaban restregandole en la cara que ella era una pobretona que habia entrado a esta institucion solo por una beca que se lo otorgo por sus buenas calificaciones

-uhmm el profesor me asigno contigo y asi debe ser-dijo con indiferencia

-em bueno-dijo al fin y al cabo eran ordenes del profesor

-.-

-bueno el mejor experimento fue el del grupo 3 conformado por inuyasha taisho y kagome park-dijo el profesor felicitandolos y dandoles una buena nota

-gracias kagome, si no hubiera sido por ti ahora tendria una mala nota!-dijo inuyasha sonrriendole a el no le importaba si ella era pobretona como decia kikyo ya que era muy inteligente

-emm de nada-dijo suavemente con un leve sonrrojo al ver q inuyasha le habia sonrreido y claro este lo noto

-vamos amor!-llamo kikyo algo molesta al ver que inuyasha le habia sonrreido a esa estupida

-nos vemos-dijo inuyasha dandole un beso en la mejilla a kagome que la sorprendio completamente

-te dio un beso?-pregunto una chica de cabello liso negro, alta, ojos cafes verdosos, cuerpo perfecto como el de ella, muy bella

-uhmm s...i-dijo en un susurro

-jeje es tu dia de suerte kagome, ya q inuyasha taisho no anda regalando besos asi como asi!-dijo la chica

-uhmm... OYE donde andabas metida sango?-pregunto algo enojada

-relajate amiga, llegue tarde y ya me informaron de lo q paso esta mañana, esa tonta de kikyo no se cansa de joderte la vida!-dijo enojada tambien

-si, bueno vamos!-dijo sonrriendo

-si-dijo sango, ella era la unica que no la habia criticado por su beca y se habian vuelto muy amigas

-.-

-bienvenida hija!-dijo la madre de kagome recibiedola en la puerta de su apartamento, era un apartamento pequeño de 2 habitaciones, 1 baño, sala comedor y cocina.

-hola mami-dijo dandole un gran beso en la mejilla

-vienes contenta.. q paso hoy en el instituto?-pregunto ya que ella nunca venia tan feliz despues de su jornada escolar

-pues lo normal... e inuyasha taisho me dio un beso en la mejilla!-dijo ella contenta

-ahaha el chico que te gusta!?-pregunto sonrriente su madre

-no lo divulges!-dijo ella apenada

-jeje ya te sirvo el almuerzo-dijo dirijiendose a la cocina

-donde esta souta?-pregunto

-en la habitacion-dijo

kagome se dirijio hacia la habitacion de su madre alli estaba su hermanito de 1 año durmiendo en el corral, quedo viendolo un buen rato acariciando su manito suavemente hasta que su madre la llamo

-papa a que horas llega?-pregunto

-llamo avisando q llegara tarde pues una maquina de confeccion se daño y tendra que arreglarla-dijo mientras veia como kagome comia

-uhmm ya-dijo


	2. Chapter 2

-oye x q le diste un beso en la mejilla a esa pobretona?-pregunto enojada kikyo

-solo fue por que gracias a "pobretona" como tu la llamas, saque una excelente calificacion aha y ademas de puntos extras en el parcial final-dijo inuyasha almorzando junto con ella en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

-si tu hiberas hecho conmigo tambien hubieras sacado una excelente calificacion-dijo ella enojada

-si lo se, pero fue por que el profesor asi lo dijo (pff kikyo tu no eres para nada inteligente)-dijo y penso inuyasha irritado con los reclamos de su novia

-oye, esta noche mis padres no estaran en la casa asi que x que no vienes y nos divertimos un rato?-pregunto coquetamente kikyo

-uhmm creo q sera imposible-dijo

-por que?-pregunto algo molesta

-esta noche vendra mi hermano mayor y mis padres le han organizado una cena de bienvenida asi que tendre que estar en casa-dijo

-uhmm entonces te parece bien si te acompaño para recibir a mi cuñado?-pregunto

-sera algo aburrido, sabes si la cena termina temprano te mensajeo vale?-pregunto

-esta bien-dijo sonrriendo

-.-

-hijo ya estas listo?-pregunto una señora de unos 47 años bien vestida

-si-dijo inuyasha bajando las inmensas escaleras de la mansion de la familia taisho

-wuau hijo te luciste!-alabo su madre

-te parece?-pregunto sonrriendo

-si y eso x que? si solo es tu hermano quien viene-informo

-ya lo se, pero si se termina temprano la cena ire a casa de kikyo a pasar un rato con ella-dijo ya iendo con su madre a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su padre sentado tomando una taza de cafe

En ese instante tocaron el timbre de la mansion alli Mioga el empleado de la familia abrio la puerta principal haciendo que un hombre mas alto que inuyasha llegara, facilmente se podrian confundir ya que su parecido era muy similar, cabello liso largo blanco platinado, cuerpo mas atletico, ojos color ambar y muy simpatico.

-bienvenido hijo-saludo su padre con un abrazo fuerte y despues a su madre que beso su mejilla

-hola padres-dijo el hijo mayor

-como estas seshomaru?-pregunto su hermano menor abrazando a su hermano mayor

-bien inuyasha y tu? si sigues juicioso?-pregunto su hermano alzando la ceja derecha

-claro! y tu?-pregunto burlonamente

-tambien-respondio

-bueno, vamos pasemos a la mesa-dijo la madre de los jovenes

-.-

-kagome, podrias hacerme el favor de darle el biberon a souta mientras le sirvo la cena a tu padre!-dijo su madre desde la puerta de la alcoba de la joven

-vale-dijo parandose de la silla de su escritorio dejando de hacer sus trabajos del instituto

Fue hasta la cuna de su hermano y lo arrullo mientras le daba su biberon, el bebe era muy lindo tenia ojos cafes claros, cabello castaño y tez blanca, en ese instante se puso a pensar el porque ella era la unica que tenia los ojos aguamarina y cabello azabache ya que su familia viendo desde sus padres maternos y paternos tenian cabello castaño y algunos eran de cabello rubio oscuro y todos tenian ojos cafes oscuros o claros.

-listo-dijo su madre llegando al cuarto tomando a souta en los brazos que acababa de quedarse dormido

-mami, dime porque soy la unica de la familia que tengo los ojos aguamarina?-pregunto intrigada

-uhmm eso se debe a los heterocigotos y homocigotos recesivos cuando te formaste en el vientre-dijo su madre

-uhmm veo-dijo sin creerle mucho-buenas noches-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches hija-dijo su madre

-.-

- [lo siento kikyo pero la cena se hizo mas tarde de lo q pensaba, perdon por no ir te quiero...Inuyasha]-mensajeo inuyasha a kiyko por su movil

-ahii no es posible-se quejo kikyo viendo su movil-y yo con las ganas que tenia de tenerlo en mi cama!-dijo

-.-

-hola pobretona, no eres mas que una becada estupida jaja-saludo kikyo como siempre a kagome

kagome solo la ignoro ya estaba aburrida y cansada pero estaba segura que si kikyo seguia molestandola su poca paciencia desapareceria y le haria algo a ella.

-ya dejala!-dijo sango

-solo porque tu lo dices?-pregunto indiferente

-kikyo ya madura, tienes 18 años y no eres una niña de 5-dijo cierta personita que hizo que muchos se sorprendieran

-inuyasha, mi amor pero x que me hablas asi-dijo kikyo sorprendida jamas el le habia hablado de ese modo y le incomodaba ya que la hacia quedar mal en frente de todos

-no amanecio de buenas pulgas asi que cualquier cosa me pone asi y es mejor que no sigas-dijo enojado y si era verdad ya que sus padres se habian ido temprano a vacaciones y el se quedaba solo con seshomaru y tenia tantas ganas de ir a esa isla paradisiaca pero no por el bendito colegio-vamos-dijo inuyasha a kikyo para que se sentara

kikyo no dijo nada simplemente le hizo caso y lo siguio, sango se reia por dentro y kagome pensaba el porque de su mal genio ya que era raro verlo de ese modo.

-.-

-que le habra pasado a inuyasha nunca lo habia visto asi-dijo kagome a sango ya q se encontraban en su descanso

-pues no se pero te defendio y eso es importante-dijo sango

-creo q tienes razon pero me gustaria saber el porque de su mal genio-dijo kagome preocupada

-aha dejamelo a mi, eso es muy facil!-dijo sango picandole un ojo-Miroku!-llamo sango seductoramente, un chico muy wuapo, ojos azules oscuros, pelo negro hasta los hombros y siempre lo tenia recogido en una coleta baja

-hola preciosa!-saludo miroku pervertidamente

-idiota-bufo-sabes el motivo del x q inuyasha esta de mal humor?-pregunto

-uhmm y porque quieres saber?-pregunto intrigado miroku

-pues porque es raro verlo en ese estado!-dijo sango como si fuera obvio

-uhmm es mi mejor amigo y entre los amigos se guardan todo asi q no puedo decirles-dijo miroku

-dale miroku depronto podemos ayudarle en algo-dijo kagome que habia dejado su timides a un lado

-kagome y desde cuando te interesa lo que le pase a inuyasha?-pregunto miroku clavando sus ojos en los de ella

-pues...pues...ashh-se quejo parandose de alli y encaminandose a otro lado porque no sabia q responderle y se acobardo

-que tiene kagome?-pregunto miroku sorprendido x la reaccion de la oji azul

-ella es mi mejor amiga y entre amigas nos guardamos todo!-repitio lo mismo que habia dicho miroku haciendo que el chico arrugara las cejas

kagome se fue hacia un lugar apartado de los demas estudiantes, alli habia un arbol inmenso que le decian el arbol sagrado, cuando construyeron el instituto, el dueño dejo conservar el arbol que segun decian llevaba 500 años alli, esto le daba un aire de antiguedad muy hermoso.


	3. Chapter 3

kagome se fue hacia un lugar apartado de los demas estudiantes, alli habia un arbol inmenso que le decian el arbol sagrado, cuando construyeron el instituto, el dueño dejo conservar el arbol que segun decian llevaba 500 años alli, esto le daba un aire de antiguedad muy hermoso.

se arrecosto en el arbol y se solto su coleta dejando que el aire que corria, se entrelazara con sus rizos sedosos cerrando automaticamente los ojos

-se siente bien cierto?-pregunto cierta personita que kagome no habia visto antes de sentarse al lado del inmenso arbol

-si, se siente ri...Inuyasha?-pregunto sorprendida como es que no se habia dado cuenta

-Hola-dijo mirandola-se siente rico!-exclamo

-emm si-dijo cortante

-siempre que me siento enojado vengo a este lugar y me tranquilizo-comento volviendo a cerrar los ojos

kagome se le hizo raro q le dijiera algo como eso pero aprovecharia la oportunidad para preguntarle el porque su cambio de humor de esta3 mañana

-oye inuyasha...-dijo timidamente

-dime?-pregunto abriendo unicamente un ojo

-porque estabas de mal genio esta mañana?-pregunto muy intrigado

-porque quieres saber?-pregunto maliciosamente esto hizo que kagome quedara palida

-ehhh pues yo esto-no sabia que decir pareciese que su lengua estuviera enrredada

inuyasha noto lo nerviosa que estaba y esto le causo un poco de risa y kagome al escuchar su risa se avergonzo completamente sus cachetes pasaron de palido a rojo

-No es mucha importancia pero mis padres esta mañana se fueron a unas vacaciones en la isla privada que tenemos y yo tenia muchisimas ganas de ir pero no me llevaron por el colegio-dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-(era por eso)-penso kagome-ahh oye gra..cias por haberme defendido de t..u...tu no..via-dijo nerviosa

-no es nada-dijo simplemente, en ese momento tocaron el timbre para entrar otra vez a clase

kagome se paro limpiendo su falda ya que algunas hojas secas se habian pegado a ella, inuyasha tambien se sacudio y vio que kagome tenia una hoja la cual no podia alzancar y con su mano libre la quito haciendo que kagome se sorprendiera y se volviera roja como un tomate

-Qu..e que..hii-hiba a terminar de hablar pero callo al ver que inuyasha le mostraba la hoja

-No pienses mal-dijo encaminandose al salon seguido por kagome

-.-

-Ya llegue!-dijo kagome entrando por la puerta de su apartamento

-Buenas tardes hija-saludo como siempre su mama-como te fue hoy?-pregunto curiosa

-bien nada fuera de normal-dijo simplemente y recordando de ultimo lo que paso debajo del arbol sagrado

-ok, ya te sirvo-dijo su madre

-va-dijo iendo a su cuarto para quitarse su uniforme de colegio y ponerse algo mas comodo, recordo lo que paso otra vez

-(inuyasha me toco el trasero...pero bueno fue por la hoja seca de mi falda ashhh kagome eso te pasa por no sacudirte bien tonta tonta tonta)-penso y se regaño mentalmente

-.-

Inuyasha llego a su mansion alli lo recibio Mioga el mayordomo

-Buenas tardes mi señor-saludo mioga

-buenaaaasss-dijo inuyasha entrando, vio que el almuerzo estaba servido y de un solo bocado se devoro la comida del plato

-cuidado te atoras-dijo burlonamente seshomaru llegando a la mesa tambien

-jaja-rio finjidamente- oye te parece bien si hacemos una fiesta este fin de semana aca?-pregunto emocionado inuyasha

-sabes perfectamente que no podemos, no tenemos el permiso de nuestros padres-dijo seriamente

-pues no se enteraran si?-insistio

-Mioga que? el se los dira!-dijo

-Pues... ni modo de darle el fin de semana libre porque lo necesitamos pero podemos rogarle para que no les diga!-dijo confiado en sus palabras

-uhmm le rogaras tu x que yo no le ruego a nadie, y si te dice que si pues vale hacemos la fiesta-dijo

-Ok!-dijo entusiasmado


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha habia convencido a Mioga para realizar este sabado la fiesta en la mansion, al principio se negaba pero para no escucharlo mas mioga acepto.

-.-

-Kagomeee!-grito sango llegando a su escritorio

-Ho..la que paso?-pregunto viendo como sango estaba agitada

-pues esta mañana me acorde del examen de calculo y no estudie! esto es una tragedia-dijo sango apoyando su frente en el escritorio

-tranquila sango, yo te ayudo a estudiar ahora en los 2 descansos; recuerda que es en el tercer bloque!-dijo kagome quitando un mechon de cabello de la cara de sango

-Graaaaciaaas! amiga muchas gracias te debo una va!-dijo contenta y con esperanzas de pasar el bendito examen

-No es nada para eso es tan las amigas-dijo sonrriendo

-si paso, tu y yo vamos a comer unos bocadillos en el cafe higurashi despues de clases bueno?-pregunto

-Bueno-dijo aceptando la invitacion de su amiga, habia escuchado que ese cafe era dueño de uno de los empresarios mas exitosos de todo japon y tenia muchas ganas de ir por primera vez alli

-.-

-oye sanguito te gustaria ir conmigo a la gran fiesta q planea inuyasha mañana en la noche?-pregunto coquetamente miroku tomando de las manos a sango

-una fiesta?(bueno si es una fiesta no me podre negar)-pregunto

-si vas conmigo?-pregunto

-uhmm(que pereza ir con este pero bueno no importa es una gran fiesta) esta bien!-dijo sango sonrriendo

-perfecto, te recojo a las 9 de la noche!-dijo miroku alejandose del sitio donde se encontraba sango

-que pasa?-pregunto kagome llegando con del baño sentandose al lado de su amiga viendo alejandose a miroku

-ahh mmm miroku me invito a una fiesta mañana en la noche en la mansion de inuyasha-dijo sango

-uhmm ya veo bueno q la pases bien mañana-dijo kagome bajando un poco la cabeza

-kagome, deberia venir-dijo

-no a mi no me invitaron asi que no-dijo kagome

-pues no la voy a pasar bien si no vienes!-dijo triste sango

-tranquila no te amargues por eso-dijo kagome sonrriendo de medio lado

-Bueno, emm sigamos estudiando!-dijo sango ya que por fin entendia todo

-si!-dijo

-.-

-como te fue kikyo?-pregunto inuyasha

-saque un 3.0, al menos pase raspando!-dijo kikyo despreocupada- y a ti amor?-pregunto

-me fue mal-dijo arrugando las cejas

-uhmm bueno amor pues dile al profe-en ese instante tocaron el timbre para salir del colegio-me voy tengo que llegar temprano al almuerzo bye!-dijo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios a inuyasha

-chao-dijo inuyasha dirijiendose hacia el profesor-profesor...-empezo a decir pero no termino su frase

-señor taisho, en su examen le fue muy mal-dijo enfadado el profesor

-profesor nara no me puede hacer esto al menos dejeme nivelarlo con trabajos si?-rogo inuyasha ya que otro reporte y seshomaru se pondria como su papa y no harian la fiesta

-no ningun trabajo escrito-dijo seriamente

-profe no sea asi!-chillo inuyasha

-uhmm inuyasha no empiezes x favor, pero... te pondre un tutor para que en el proximo examen si te sacas un 5.0 lo pasas y sin ningun reporte!-dijo

-bien sii y digame quien va a hacer mi tutor?-pregunto intrigado

-espera...-miro en el salon y no estaba-creo que ya ha salido vamos!-dijo el profe siendo seguido x inuyasha

-.-

-kagome, te quieroo! eres una pepa muchas gracias y ahora mensajea a tu mama y dile que llegaras un poco tarde y vamos al cafe higurashi!-dijo contenta sango habia obtenido un 4.0 y eso era una buena nota

-vale-dijo sacando su celu y mensajeandole a su madre

-señorita nimiki menos mal no se ha ido-dijo el profesor nara llegando al lado de kagome y sango

-digame profe...sor-dijo esto viendo que detras de el estaba inuyasha

-kagome necesito que tu seas la tutora hasta el proximo examen del señor taisho-dijo nara-bueno si es que tienes tiempo?-pregunto

-ehh yo etto...-no sabia que decir y entonces sintio el pellizco de sango en su muslo y la voltio a ver, viendo que ella acentaba-esta bien no hay problema-dijo kagome

-Bueno hasta luego jovenes!-se despidio nara

-Gracias kagome ya que necesito sacarme un 5.0 en el proximo examen!-dijo inuyasha feliz

-ok, ehh bueno cuando tu quieras empezamos-dijo

-si, te parece si desde el lunes hasta el dia del examen?-pregunto

-si, no hay problema-dijo sonrriendo

-te lo voy agradecer ya que confio en ti-dijo encaminandose para salir-ahaha kagome te gustaria venir a la fiesta que voy a organizar en mi mansion?-pregunto

-emmm yo bueno siii esta bien-dijo algo nerviosa

-vale, mira esta es mi direccion-dijo pasandole una pequeña hoja-te espero a la 9-dijo despidiendose de la mano

-si-dijo kagome esperando a que el estuviera lejos-ahahahahahah-grito emocionada kagome seguida por sango

-que bien amiga que te haya invitado! bueno vamos-dijo sango

-sii-dijo feliz kagome


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas llegaron al cafe y alli pidieron 2 capuchinos y 2 cakes.

-Disculpen desean algo mas?-pregunto un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro largo recogido, tez morena y cuerpo atletico-Muñeca?-pregunto seductoramente viendo a kagome

-ehmm...-sus nervios volvian otra vez pero q le estaba pasando este chico era muy lindo pero ella estaba enamorada de inuyasha

-Kagome!-llamo sango viendo que ella no decia nada

-Kagome, que lindo nombre!-sonrrio el chico-mucho gusto kagome, me llamo koga higurashi-dijo

-un gusto-dijo timida

-oye, koga te olvidas de mi?-pregunto ironicamente sango

-lo siento sango!-dijo algo burlon

-ehmm se conocen?-pregunto kagome curiosa

-si, es un viejo amigo, pero porque estas de mesero aca en el cafe?-pregunto

-bueno, mi padre me tiene castigado por algo que hize, asi que mi castigo es ser mesero aca-dijo

-uhmm si tu como siempre haciendo travesuras, pero oye segun tengo entendido este es el cafe de tu tio-dijo sango

-si, mi padre hablo con el para que me dejara pagar mi castigo-dijo poniendo atencion en kagome-dime preciosa, te gustaria ser mi novia?-dijo directamente

-etto...yo...-dijo poniendose roja como un tomate, esta era la primera vez que le pedian algo como eso pero si hasta ahora lo conocia

-ya dejala koga, kagome esta enamorada de otro chico!-salio en su defensa sango

-lo siento-dijo kagome nerviosa

-uhmm lastima, pero ahi estare cuando me necesites-dijo

-bueno-dijo ya mas calmada

-.-

-papa sera que mañana en la noche puedo ir la mansion de inuyasha taisho es que me invitaron a una fiesta?-pregunto kagome en la noche cuando su padre habia llegado del trabajo

-uhmm y quien te va a llevar y a traer?-pregunto curioso

-no pues yo tomo un taxi y de tomo otro cuando regrese!-dijo

-sola? sabes que es peligroso a esa hora-dijo su padre

-no ire sola, sango ira conmigo quede en encontrarme con ella!-mintio un poco la verdad tenia muchas ganas de ir

-uhmm-dudo un poco-esta bien pero no llegues despues de las 4 de la mañana!-advirtio

-Si, gracias papito eres el mejor!-dijo esto dandole un beso en la mejilla-te quiero ahaha y a ti tambien mami!-dijo abrazando a su mama

-igual nosotros cariño-dijieron los dos a la misma vez provocando risas en la casa, las cuales despertaron a souta

-yo ire!-dijo kagome encaminandose hacia la cuna de souta para dormirlo otra vez

-.-

-Como te fue esta semana en el cafe?-pregunto un señor de cabello largo negro ondulado, tez blanca, alto y ojos rojos intensos

-muy bien, hoy conoci a una chica de los mas hermosa!-dijo koga sentandose enfrente del señor

-señor higurashi ha llegado su hermano-dijo la empleada de la casa llamada kana

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-ordeno

-Hola naraku como estas?-saludo un señor de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro ondulado, tez blanca, ojos rojos intensos y alto

-Bien, onigumo te cortaste el cabello?-pregunto asombrado

-si, ya queria que nos distinguieran!-dijo onigumo pues el era el hermano gemelo mayor por 5 minutos

-ahaha y que has tenido noticias?-pregunto intrigado invitandolo a sentar en el sofa junto con el mientras que koga ponia atencion

-aun no, mis dectetives andan en la busquedad de mi hija-dijo algo triste

-uhmm que mal pues ojala la encuentres pronto!-alento naraku pero la verdad era que el no queria q esa hija perdida apareciera ya que seria la heredera de toda la familia higurashi y el no lo hiba a permitir

-koga, como te fue?-pregunto onigumo a su sobrino

-de maravilla tio, hoy conoci a una chica hermosa, es blanca como la nieve, tiene unos ojos intensos de un azul claro que cuando te mira esa mirada te penetra, su cabello es crespo azabache ahaha es una DIOSA! -dijo haciendo que unas cuantas risas salieran de su padre y su tio

-como se llamaba si se puede saber?-pregunto naraku

-kagome!-dijo

-kagome!?-dijo sorprendido onigumo

-que pasa?-pregunto naraku intrigado

-ehh no nada es que recorde que tengo una cena con unos ejecutivos! disculpen!-dijo esto saliendo de la mansion y subiendo a su auto

-mi tio es raro-comento koga encaminandose hacia su cuarto

naraku quedo algo preocupado nunca habia visto a su hermano en ese modo.

-no puede ser?-se hablaba asi mismo onigumo dentro de su auto-kagome-susurro


	6. Chapter 6

-Sigan, bienvenidos!-decia mioga en la puerta de la mansion Taisho

-Gracias-decian cada persona que entraba

-.-

-Hola amor!-saludo kikyo dandole un beso en los labios a inuyasha

-Hola preciosa-saludo tambien correspondiendo el beso

-oye inuyasha no crees que invitaste demasiada gente?-llego un poco preocupado seshomaru

-si yo se es que ash el idiota de miroku lo publico en la red social-dijo tambien preocupado

-Tranquilo no te estreses, mejor disfruta de la fiesta!-animo kikyo

-si, buen punto-dijo sonrriendo

-.-

kagome habia tomado un taxi con rumbo a la mansion Taisho, al llegar sango la esperaba a fuera junto con miroku.

-Woow que cas...digo mansion tan grande y hermosa!-dijo kagome entrando en la mansion

-y eso que solo es living!-dijo miroku viendo como kagome se sorprendia con cualquier cosa

-Hola!-saludo inuyasha llegando al lado de ellos

-Hola...-saludo timida kagome viendo que inuyasha esta muy wuapisimo

-amigo o no que hay buen ambiente?-dijo riendo miroku

-te pasas!-dijo inuyasha algo enojado

-bueno, sango vamos a bailar?-pregunto miroku seductoramente a lo cual sango hizo un pequeño gesto de insatisfacion

-ve sango!-alento kagome

-vale-dijo sango tomando la mano de miroku

-estas muy linda-dijo inuyasha tomando un sorvo de su bebida alcoholica

-ehmm gracias tu..tambien-dijo nerviosa y con un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual inuyasha se percato

-quieres?-pregunto brindandole una bebida

-no gracias es que prometi no beber nada de alcohol-dijo chasqueando los labios

-uhmm...mioga!-llamo inuyasha

-si señor?-pregunto

-podria traerle aqui a la señorita un bebida de piña colada sin alcohol!-ordeno

-como ud diga-dijo retirandose

-asi esta mejor?-pregunto viendo a kagome a los ojos

-si gracias!-sonrrio, en ese instante llego kikyo al lado de inuyasha

-y esta que hace aqui?-pregunto kikyo viendo con mirada de asco

-oye no empieces si?-dijo inuyasha alzando una ceja

-va pero ven y bailamos!-dijo tomandolo de la mano sin antes de darle una mirada de poca cosa a kagome

-señorita aca esta su bebida-llego mioga

-muchas gracias-dijo tomandose la bebida en un instante de la rabia que tenia pero claro ella no podia meterse con esa ricachona ya que probablemente la demandaria por dañor personales y sus padres estarian en la carcel-uii como la odio!-murmuro pero aquel murmullo fue escuchado por alguien que pasa por alli

-a quien odias tanto?-pregunto un chico no tan alto, cuerpo atletico, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rojizo

-etto..yo -ese chico le habia quitado el aliento, como es q habian tantos chicos wuapos en el mundo y hasta ahora se deba cuenta

-jeje-rio viendo que estaba algo timida-mucho gusto me llamo shippo kitzune! y tu como te llamas?-pregunto intrigado

-ehh kagome nimiki, un gusto...oye me parece que te he visto en algun lugar?-pregunto kagome curiosa

-pues sera porque soy modelo?-pregunto

-ahaha sii ya me acorde! eres shippo kitzune el modelo que se ha ganado el titulo del mejor de asia! ash pero que tonta soy-dijo y se regaño

-jaja eres graciosa, pero no me trates como si fuera una super estrella solo tratame normal va?-pregunto sonrriendo

-jeje bueno-dijo devolviendole la sonrrisa

-oye pero no me has respondido? a quien odias tanto?-volvio a preguntar

-aha eso no es nada no te preocupes!-dijo

-vale, oye quieres bailar?-pregunto

-etto.. bueno-dijo algo nerviosa

_Pronto continuare es que ultimamente estoy algo ocupadita XD pero prometo subir pronto mas capitulos!_

_Misheru Taisho: pronto sabras si koga realmente se enamora de kagome!_


	7. Chapter 7

-amor, quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto a divertirnos?-pregunto kikyo sensualmente

-uhmmm claro hermosa!-dijo inuyasha excitado el no hiba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener sexo

-.-

-oye kagome, ven te voy a presentar al hermano mayor de inuyasha-dijo sango sentandose al lado de su amiga ya hace 15 minutos que estaba ahi sus piernas estaban adoloridas de tanto bailar con shippo

-ok-dijo parandose sintiendose menos adolorida

-seshomaru, kagome, kagome, seshomaru-dijo sango sonrriendo

-Hola, mucho gusto seshomaru taisho-dijo seshomaru estrechando su mano junto con la de kagome

-un gusto, kagome nimiko-dijo

-sango!-llamo un borracho miroku

-ashh ya vengo amiga voy a ver que quiere-dijo sango enojada por ver a miroku tomado-te la encargo!-dijo sango a seshomaru

-ve con tranquilidad!-respondio seshomaru-oye quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto

-uhmm no hace poco tome algo-en ese momento su estomago rugio pero ella solo se dio cuenta pero fue tan fuerte que toco su estomago con gestos de dolor-auchh

-que pasa? tienes hambre?-pregunto seshomaru el ya sabia de esas cosas

-si un poco-mintio porque en realidad estaria dispuesta a comerse una vaca entera si se la pusieren

-ven, acompañame!-dijo seshomaru tomandola por el hombro

-si-dijo

-.-

-ahahahaha inuyasha! dale mas, mas duro-gritaba una excitada kikyo debajo del cuerpo ejercitado de inuyasha

-ahahaha!-grito inuyasha y kikyo a la misma vez cuando ambos llegaron al climax

-eso fue lo maximo!-decia kikyo con voz entrecortada mientras recuperaba su respiracion normal

-sii, kikyo eres salvaje no!-dijo inuyasha tocandose la espalda que la tenia un poco rasguñada

-no me vayas a decir que no te gusto! eh-reclamo kikyo

-claro que me encanto!-dijo inuyasha tomandola por el brazo atrayendola hacia el, dandole un beso apasionado-vamos vistete!-dijo inu parandose

-ok-dijo kikyo haciendole caso

-.-

-te gusto?-dijo seshomaru riendo por dentro viendo como kagome se habia devorado 2 sanduwiches en unos segundos

-ahii disculpame jeje-rio kagome, a donde habian quedado sus modales?

-tranquila-dijo seshomaru

-ahii no puede ser!-dijo kagome viendo que su celular moria por falta de bateria

-murio?-pregunto seshomaru

-sii-dijo decepcionada

-que mal, bueno vamos a la fiesta!-dijo seshomaru

-.-

-sango me tengo q ir tengo que estar antes de las 4 en casa!-dijo kagome a su amiga que aun estaba liviando con el borracho de miroku

-amiga te prometi que te acompañaria pero este baka no me deja-se quejo sango

-yo la puedo llevar!-dijo inuyasha viendo como miroku cantaba una cancion de lo mas espantosa

-etto..no que pena contigo-dijo kagome

-tranquila no hay problema-dijo inuyasha indicandole que lo siguiera

-bueno, sango nos vemos!-se despidio-un gusto haberte conocido!-dijo a seshomaru

-lo mismo digo, cuidate-sonrrio seshomaru

-sube!-dijo inuyasha abriendole la puerta a kagome

-gracias-dijo y subio al porsh blanco

-.-

-oigan han visto a inuyasha?-preguntaba kikyo desesperaba nadie le daba razones

-fue a llevar a kagome a su casa-dijo sango riendo por dentro por la cara que puso kikyo al oir eso

-QUE? ESA POBRETONA CON MI NOVIO! USHHH LO QUE ME FALTABA!-se quejo una enojada kikyo caminando hacia la cocina echando maldiciones

-.-

-muchas gracias!-dijo kagome inclinando su cabeza cortesmente

-de nada, bueno nos vemos en el cole, ah y acuerdate que eres mi tutora en las tardes!-sonrrio inuyasha haciendo que kagome tuviera un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas

-ah ahaha verdad...bueno cuidate y de nuevo gracias por traerme-dijo kagome entrando a su apartamento


	8. Chapter 8

-Oye estupida!-llamo kikyo enojada en el pasillo del instituto, kagome la ignoro por completo-oye zarrapastrosa no ves que te llamo!-dijo esta vez en frente de kagome

-que quieres kikyo?-pregunto voltiando los ojos

-el sabado en la noche te fuiste con MI NOVIO INUYASHA bien tarde y no tenias el derecho de ir con el!-dijo enojada escupiendo todo su veneno

kagome estaba ya cansada de todos sus insultos y no hiba a permitir que la fastidiara de ahora en adelante, se lo habia prometido a si misma y mas importante se lo habia permitido a su mama que era la persona mas especial para ella

-Mira kikyo estoy harta de que me insultes como a ti se te de la gana y no lo voy a permitir-dijo kagome furiosa

-oye no me hables de ese modo tu nivel es muy bajo al mio y no quieres que te valla mal!-dijo kikyo resentida por el modo en el que ella le habia contestado

-jajaja a mi no me vuelves a amenazar y puedo ser pobretona como tu lo dices pero me enorgullesco de ser a si porque como veo el dinero hace que las personas se crean superiores y piensan que pueden pisotear a los demas-dijo kagome estallando de la furia una faceta que pocas personas conocian incluida sango que la conocia muy bien

-eso esta muy bien kagome!-dijo sango orgullosa de que su amiga por fin le haya dicho sus verdades a esa kikyo

kikyo se quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir o hacer y eso lo noto kagome que sonrrio de medio lado-aha y para tu informacion yo no le pedi a inuyasha que me llevara, el mismo se ofrecio en llevarme-dijo kagome tomando a sango por el brazo para poder irsen a otro sitio dejando a kikyo atras con la palabra en la boca. Lo que no sabia kagome ni sango es que Inuyasha habia escuchado todo junto con miroku que pasaban por alli

-wooow nunca pense que kagome fuera de ese modo!-dijo miroku sorprendido

-eso pasa cuando alguien te ofende y te humilla como kikyo-dijo inuyasha sorprendido igual que su amigo

-oye, no me digas que estas defendiendo a kagome?-pregunto miroku viendolo directamente a los ojos

-puede ser, kikyo siempre se ha comportado con las personas de esa clase!-dijo

-si tienes razon-dijo miroku

-bueno vamos!-dijo inuyasha caminando seguido por miroku

-.-

-digame señor detective, tiene buenas noticias sobre el paradero de mi hija?-pregunto onigumo a su detective privado renkotsu

-pues señor higurashi hemos tenido nuevas pistas que nos indican que su hija se encuentra aca en tokyo y no en el extranjero y eso es mas que bueno porque tocaria investigar cuantas mujeres nacidas en ese año tienen el nombre de kagome-dijo renkotsu seriamente

-si, haga todo lo posible por saber mas de mi hija!-ordeno onigumo

-claro señor!-dijo renkotsu parandose y despidiendose de onigumo

-ahh kagome hija donde estaras?-se preguntaba onigumo en su oficina

-.-

-Hola kagome!-saludo inuyasha en la puerta de su mansion pues empezaban las tutorias

-Hola inuyasha!-saludo sonrriendo kagome

-sigue!-dijo, los dos se sentaron en el sofa a empezar con las tutorias de calculo, al rato bajo seshomaru de su habitacion

-Buenas tardes-saludo seshomaru viendo a kagome alli-kagome que haces aqui?-pregunto intrigado

-ehh se conocen?-pregunto inuyasha un tanto enojado lo cual kagome noto y se le hizo algo raro

-si, nos conocimos en la fiesta!-dijo seshomaru-y dime?-volvio a insistir el mayor

-soy la tutora de calculo de inuyasha-respondio kagome

-wow debes ser mas inteligente que el burro de el!-dijo gracioso seshomaru lo cual kagome solto una risita

-disculpame no fue mi intencion-dijo kagome apenada

-tranquila, seshomaru siempre es asi!-dijo inuyasha mirandola fijamente hasta que se percato que seshomaru ya se habia ido-Miogaaa!-llamo inuyasha pero no obtuvo resultados su mayordomo no aparecia-donde estara?-se pregunto inuyasha

-emm inuyasha, seshomaru y mioga salieron-dijo kagome

-uhmm veo, entonces espera aca voy a traer algo de tomar-dijo parandose y dirigiendose a la cocina

kagome esperaba pero estaba cansada de estar sentada en el sofa; asi que se paro un rato y le llamo la atencion la biblioteca de alli, habian muchos libros de muchos escritores reconocidos en la industria de la literatura cosa que kagome le encantaba, se quedo viendo uno que realmente le entro curiosidad y lo tomo

-es muy interesante!-dijo inuyasha que llegaba con dos vasos de limonada

-eheh lo siento!-se disculpo kagome poniendo el libro en su lugar

-Tranquila no pasa nada, yo ya lo he leido-dijo inuyasha ofreciendole la bebida

-enserio?-pregunto sorprendida kagome

-si-respondio

-woow!-exclamo jamas habia pensado que inuyasha le interesaran los libros o mas bien leerlos

-imagino que a ti te deben de gustar por lo que veo?-pregunto curioso

-si, mi padre me ha comprado algunos pero ese que tome es reciente y muy pocas personas lo tienen-dijo

-"Benditos besos esperado"?-pregunto

-si-respondio kagome

-si quieres te lo puedo prestar y me lo devuelves cuando lo hayas terminado de leer-dijo inuyasha sonrriendo

-No que pena contigo!-dijo kagome terminandose la bebida

-Tranquila, yo ya me lo he leido ademas es mio!-dijo

-Bueno, gracias-respondio ella sonrriendo dandole el vaso vacio a inuyasha quien se dirigia otra vez a la cocina a dejarlo

_Pronto subire mas capitulos, no he podido escribir mas porque estoy haciendo las vueltas para entrar a la universidad, ojala me acepten! Les prometo que se va a poner muy bueno este fic! besos..._


	9. Chapter 9

Asi pasaron las semanas hasta el proximo examen de calculo donde Inuyasha tendria que sacar minimo un 4.5 para pasar el area y no recibir un reporte en su registro.

-Kagome!-Grito inuyasha corriendo en direccion donde estaba junto con sango

-kagome te llaman!-llamo la atencion sango, la ojiazul estaba tan concentrada en su lectura de "Benditos Besos Esperados" que no habia puesto atencion

-Dime...-No pudo decir nada mas pues en ese instante quedo de piedra sintiendo como Inuyasha la habia abrazado y le daba besos en su mejilla, en ese instante kagome se ruborizo completamente; Sango veia la escena con gracia ya que su amiga parecia un tomate

-Kagome! Muchas pero muchas gracias!-dijo inuyasha por fin dejando de abrazarla-Ehh kagome estas bien?-pregunto viendo como ella estaba roja completamente

-Amiga!-la voz de Sango la atrajo a la realidad

-Etto... emm si, si estoy bien-dijo tratando de analizar las palabras de Inuyasha

-Me alegro! Gracias a ti no obtuve un 4.5 si no un 5.0 Completo!-dijo muy emocionado

-De nada Inuyasha, Me pone feliz que hayas pasado!-dijo kagome sonrriendo

-Si, enserio pero no se como agradecerte! Quiero recompensarte-dijo

-No tranquilo el hecho de que me hayas prestado tu libro para leerlo es mas que suficiente-dijo

-Pero eso no fue porque tu fueras mi tutora!-regaño suavemente-Uhmm ya se quieres ir al parque de diversiones?-pregunto

-Yo? Pero tu novia depronto se molesta!-dijo

-No te preocupes! ella no te volvera a molestar o reclamarte algo-dijo seriamente

-Ok entonces cuando seria?-pregunto

-Ammm vamos el domingo! Yo paso por ti a tu casa!-dijo

-Bueno!-respondio

-Bien, me voy nos vemos luego, Chao kagome!-se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla-Chao Sango-tambien se despidio de ella dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos Inuyasha-se despidio Sango, espero no divisarlo para empezar a gritar de la emocion-Ahahahahha Kagome!-dijo emocionada y feliz por su amiga

-Ya! bajale sango no quiero que todo el instituto se entere-decia sonrrojada kagome

-.-

-Kikyo no sabes de lo que vi!-llego kagura molesta

-dime que viste?-pregunto impaciente

-pues resulta que TU NOVIO INUYASHA estaba abrazando a la muerta de hambre de kagome y aparte de eso se le comia la mejilla a besos!-dijo

-WTF? Osea esa que le pasa?-pregunto enojada-escuchaste lo que hablaban?-pregunto enojada

-no no pude escuchar nada!-dijo molesta

-ya mismo voy a parar a esa perra! Que se cree esta para estar con mi novio!-dijo encaminandose para ir a buscarla pero no pudo seguir caminando pues se encontro de frente a inuyasha

-para donde vas?-pregunto curioso el

-Voy a ir a buscar a kagome!-dijo enojada

-no iras a buscarla! Mira creo que ya te fueron con el chisme no?-pregunto viendo kagura detras de kikyo

-y que si me contaron?-pregunto indiferente

-mira vamos a hablar alli! A SOLAS-resalto la ultima palabra tomando a kikyo de la mano

-.-

-Papa!-llamo koga desde la puerta de la oficina de naraku

-sigue!-respondio naraku un poco molesto

-que tienes papa?-pregunto intrigado koga sentandose en frente de su padre

-pues que he averiguado que tu prima kagome esta viva y aparte de eso onigumo a contratado un dectetive privado para que la busque!-dijo mirando unos documentos

-y que hay con eso?-pregunto indiferente

-Como que que hay con eso? no ves que si ella llegase a aparecer en la vida de nosotros, Onigumo le daria toda su herencia a ella!-dijo exaltado

-Pero bueno es su hija o no?-dijo sin entenderle

-Si y quedariamos en la calle!-dijo levantando su ceja derecha-Si ella aparece todo le perteneceria!-completo

-pero papa luego tu trabajas! no nos quedariamos en la calle!-dijo

-Tu si que eres idiota! Yo necesito que tu seas el heredero Higurashi y no ella por ser la hija del mayor de la familia!-dijo viendo que koga entendia

-Bueno entendi!-dijo un poco asustado en el modo en que su papa le habia dicho todo eso, claro que el no estaba de acuerdo, a el no le interesaba ni el mas minimo en ser el heredero de la familia ya que eso seria una gran esfuerzo y tendria que estudiar muchisimo y trabajar y eso no era para el

-.-

-Mira gracias a kagome no recibire un reporte en mi registro y era por eso que se lo estaba agradeciendo-dijo tranquilamente

-pero eso no te da derecho de ir y abrazarla y besarla como si tu vida dependiera de ella!-dijo enojada

-pues si mi vida profesional dependia de ella ya que mancharia mi registro y seria muy dificil entrar a la universida!-dijo inuyasha con el tono de voz un poco alto, kikyo se percato y sabia que se entaba enojando

-Bueno entonces?-pregunto indiferente

-No quiero que la sigas molestando mas, ni siquiera que la insultes ni le hagas reclamos-ordeno

-Ushh esta bien!-dijo molesta

-Eso espero kikyo! me voy-dijo saliendo de aquel salon donde se encontraban, ni siquiera se despidio, ella le hiba a decir que su beso pero viendo el estado en que el se encontraba prefirio callarse

_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo estara muy bueno, sobre todo se enteraran de algo! Besos_


	10. Chapter 10

-Papi puedo ir este domingo al parque de diversiones?-pregunto pidiendo permiso

-Con quien vas a ir?-pregunto curioso

-Bueno resulta que como te dije habia sido la tutora de Inuyasha en calculo y pues el dijo que me queria a agradecer y me invito al parque de diversiones-dijo kagome esperando que su padre le diera permiso

-e iran ud dos solos?-pregunto algo celoso

-Si-respondio esperando que se lo permitiera

-no se-dijo su padre

-Cariño dejala ir, kagome se merece ir por ser la tutora del joven!-dijo su madre llegando con souta que empeza ya a dar pasitos

-uhmm esta bien!-dijo su padre

-Gracias papi te quiero!-dijo feliz dandole un abrazo-y a ti tambien mami!-dijo dandole un beso

-de nada Hija te lo mereces por el esfuerzo que hiciste!-dijo su madre

-.-

-Buenos dias!-saludo Inuyasha en la puerta del apartamento de kagome

-Buenos dias!-saludo la madre de kagome-Adelante kagome no demora!-dijo invitandolo pasar a que se sentara en el sofa lo cual Inuyasha hizo

-Buenos dias Joven ud debe ser Inuyasha?-pregunto el padre de Kagome viendo curioso al joven

-Si señor Nimiko un gusto!-se presento amablemente

-listo!-dijo kagome llegando a la sala, Inuyasha quedo sorprendido tenia un jean ajustado blanco, unos botines negros, una blusa olgada color azul claro con un escote pronunciado y una chaqueta negra, tenia su cabello cogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones rebeldes a los lados y estaba maquillada suavemente pocas veces lo hacia pues siempre se le olvidaba que estaba maquillada y resultaba como un mapache-Hola Inuyasha vamos?-saludo y pregunto

-Em si! compermiso señores Nimiko-dijo inuyasha despidiendose

-Cuidate hija!-dijo su madre despidiendose con su querido esposo

-Lo mismo!-dijo

kagome tambien se habia quedado embobada viendolo, tenia una camisa a cuadros color verde, unos jeans hoopers, unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello lo tenia suelto.

-Vamos-dijo inuyasha abriendole la puerta de su deportivo en la parte delantera para que subiera

-Gracias-dijo sonrriendo subiendo

-.-

-[Amor ven y llevame al parque de diversiones! Hoy cumplimos 1 mes!]-decia el msj que habia recibido koga

-Uhmm ni modo tendre que ir!-se dijo a si mismo koga

-.-

Inuyasha y Kagome habian llegado al parque de diversiones.

-Bueno que quieres hacer primero?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Uhmm Vamos a la montaña rusa!-dijo emocionada kagome

-Listo!-dijo Inuyasha sonrriendo

Los chicos subieron y se hicieron de primero, en el momento en que bajaron kagome incosientemente tomo la mano de Inuyasha esto hizo que el la mirara hiba a preguntarle el porque, pero por algun motivo no lo hizo.

-.-

-Kagome?-pregunto koga viendola

-Koga? Hola!-saludo

-como has estado?-pregunto viendo que estaba muy hermosa mas que su novia

-Muy bien y tu?-respondio

-Bien!-dijo

-Ten amor!-dijo una chica mas alta que kagome, su cabello liso y color rojo, tenia ojos verdes claros y un cuerpo muy bonito-y tu eres?-pregunto viendola de la cabeza a los pies, kagome dedujo que era celosa por el modo en que la veia

-Soy Kagome Kimiko un gusto!-se presento

-Es amiga de mi amiga Sango!-completo koga sabiendo que ella conocia a Sango

-Ahaha un gusto soy Ayame Wolf la novia de koga!-se presento

-y viniste sola al parque de diversiones?-pregunto intrigado

-No vine con un ami..go-dijo aun no estaba segura si deberia decirle a si-Ohh a ya viene!-dijo kagome viendo que Inuyasha se acercaba con dos bebidas

-Taisho?-pregunto koga

-Higurashi?-pregunto ironicamente inuyasha

-Se conocen?-pregunto Ayame, kagome estaba tambien intrigada

-si lo conosco por mala suerte!-dijo koga

-Aja nuestras familias son eternos enemigos!-completo inuyasha

-uhmm veo-dijo kagome

-Ven, vamos al castillo del terror!-cambio de tema inuyasha

-si-dijo kagome-adios koga, adios Ayame!-se despidio

-Adios-se despidieron ayame y koga

-.-

Kagome vio que inuyasha tenia fruncido el ceño mientras caminaban hacia el castillo de terror, no sabia si preguntar o decir algo.

-etto...te sientes mal?-pregunto nerviosa

-un poco, me disgusto que haberme encontrado con Koga pero estamos aca para divertirnos o no?-dijo cambiando naturalmente su cara por una gran sonrrisa que embobo a la ojiazul

-s..si-dijo aun en trance

_Proximo capitulo pronto! Aun falta muchas cosas... Besos_


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron al castillo del terror junto con otro grupo de personas, Kagome se asusto desde que inicio en recorrido alli y del miedo tomo a inuyasha de la cintura sin percatarse y a si estuvo durante el recorrido, Inuyasha se habia dado cuenta pues siempre lo apretaba fuerte cuando aparecia algun fantasma o ser del mal, le hiba a decir algo pero le encanto el hecho de que ella lo abrazara, se sentia su proctetor. Al salir Kagome ya no lo tenia agarrado por detras si no su mano sujetaba una parte de su camisa.

-Disculpa!-dijo kagome viendo como le habia vuelto la camisa toda arrugada

-Jejejeje tranquila-dijo Inuyasha despreocupandose no era la primera vez que su camisa se arrugaba-Kagome? te siente mal?-pregunto viendo como la chica estaba palida

-Solo me siento un poco mareada-dijo sentandose en una banca

-Kagome...eres claustrofobica?-pregunto intrigado

-Noo como crees-dijo nerviosa

-dime la verdad no te de pena!-sugirio Inuyasha

-Etto.. si lo soy desde que tengo 5 años-dijo apenada

-Kagome me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no hubieramos entrado! Ahora mirate como estas-regaño Inuyasha preocupada por la palidez de la joven

-Lo siento mucho!-dijo bajando su cabeza

-Bueno, esperame aqui voy a traerte algo!-ordeno

-.-

-Esos no son Inuyasha y kagome?-decia kana a su hermana kagura

-Oh Dios kikyo se pondra enojada!-dijo kagura viendo como inuyasha le daba una botella de agua a kagome

-deberias llamarle o enviarle un texto!-dijo kana

-eso hare! pero para tener pruebas tomare una foto!-dijo kagura sonrriendo tomando una foto con su celular el cual envio con un msj de texto a kikyo-[Tu querido novio Inuyasha esta en este momento con la estupida de kagome en el parque de diversiones! deberias venir inmediatamente]-Escribio

-Queeeee?-dijo kikyo exaltada enojadamente mientras veia una y otra vez la foto

-cariño que te pasa?-pregunto su padre algo enojado viendo la reaccion tan indecente de su hija

-Ehh padre podria retirarme?-pregunto algo mas calmada sabiendo que en ese momento tenia un almuerzo con personas de la alta sociedad junto con sus padres

-ahora que se acabe podras irte!-ordeno su padre

-(Ushhhhh)-se quejo mentalmente, inmediatamente envio un msj a su amiga kagura-[No podre ir, pero mantelos vigilados! Yo vere Kagura me cuentas todo con lujos y detalles!]-Escribio

-Que ha dicho?-pregunto kana intrigada

-No vendra pero debo de estar al pendiente de ellos!-dijo kagura enojada, esto de estar de espias de ellos dos no le cuadraba, venia era a divertirse!

-Entonces vamos!-dijo kana sabiendo que ya no podian revertir lo que habian hecho

-.-

-te siente mejor?-pregunto inuyasha un poco preocupado

-si mucho mejor!-dijo kagome regalandole una hermosa sonrrisa la cual dejo a inuyasha embobado-Vamos a los juegos?-pregunto

-ehmm si-respondio, regañandose mentalmente por que nunca ninguna mujer lo habia puesto a tartamudear

Inuyasha y kagome se dirigieron hacia los juegos, alli estaban tratando de encestar el balon, a inuyasha le hiba muy bien pero kagome le hiba super mal.

-Ashh soy pesima!-dijo triste kagome

-ven, tienes que colocar el brazo de este modo!-dijo inuyasha posicionandose detras de kagome haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el contacto tan cercano, sentia la respiracion de el en su oido y su aliento tocando su cien. Inuyasha le agradaba estar de ese modo con ella, su cabello olia a frambuesa y le encanta el contacto con su cuerpo.

-Ves que lo lograste!-dijo inuyasha viendo que se pudo encestar el balon

-Gracias a ti!-dijo kagoe feliz

-Señorita tenga sus ticketes!-dijo el señor del mostrador

-Esto me alcanza para el oso panda gigante?-pregunto viendo aquel peluche tan hermoso

-No, se necesitan 100 ticketes para ese!-dijo el señor

-Aishh-se quejo

-Uhmm vamos por esos 100 ticketes!-dijo inuyasha sonrriendo

-en serio?-pregunto

-sii, entre los dos los conseguiremos rapidamente!-dijo inuyasha

-Vale!-dijo entusiasmada

_Hola... :) ya va avanzando esta historia! Actualizare lo mas pronto posible Gracias a todos los lectores! Besos_


	12. Chapter 12

-Aca esta el peluche jovenes!-dijo el señor entregandole a Inuyasha y Kagome el gigantesco oso panda que era un poco mas bajo que la altura de kagome

-Yeah!-decia kagome abrazando ese peluche tan gigante que tenia un olor delicioso

-Nos sobraron 4 ticketes..que nos dan por eso?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Uhmm tengan!-dijo dandoles dos pares de brazaletes del mismo color rojo que tenian un escrito

-"一緒に永遠に"/Juntos para siempre/-dijo inuyasha confundido mirando al señor

-Ustedes hacen una perfecta pareja! Es normal que ambos tenga algo que los una!-dijo el señor retirandose atendiendo a otra personas

-Etto...daselo a kikyo-dijo kagome

-No, esto lo ganamos entre los dos! Ademas juntos para siempre tiene muchos significados como amigos-dijo inuyasha

-(me ves solo como una amiga?)-se pregunto triste kagome-Bueno-dijo

-Ven!-dijo y se sentaron en una banca cercana-Pasame tu muñeca-dijo, kagome hizo caso y se la paso, Inuyasha puso el brazalete; Inuyasha hizo lo mismo pero no podia abrocharlo

-Ven te ayudo-dijo kagome abrocando el brazalete

-Gracias-dijo inuyasha

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme a casa ya esta anochesiendo!-dijo kagome

-si-dijo inuyasha

Cuando llegaron al apartamento su madre abrio.

-Hola!-saludo la señora nimiko

-Buenas noches-saludo inuyasha

-me retiro para que puedan despedirse, hasta luego-se despidio la madre de kagome

-Hasta luego-se despidio inuyasha

-Inuyasha quien se queda con el peluche?-pregunto kagome curiosa

-Quedatelo tu, ademas tu fuiste quien lo vio primero!-dijo inuyasha sonrriendole

-Muchas gracias por todo!-dijo kagome inclinandose en forma de su gratitud

-No fue nada, te lo merecias por haberme ayudado!-respondio inuyasha

-Bueno, que pases buena noche cuidate!-se despidio kagome

-Lo mismo!-dijo inuyasha dandole un beso en la mejilla

-.-

-Oye! me puedes explicar que hacias con la pobretona de kagome?-exigio kikyo

-Se puede saber quien te dijo eso?-pregunto

-los vieron y tambien se que estaban muy manoseadores alla!-dijo enojada-oye y ese brazalete de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto curiosa

-(a si que fueron las chismosas esas)-penso enojado inuyasha-Mira kikyo yo estuve con ella porque...porque...No te debo explicaciones y ni mucho por el brazalete!-dijo Inuyasha enojado

-claro que si! Eres mi NOVIO que te quede claro!-dijo kikyo

-Ese es el problema cierto?-pregunto inuyasha

-que..que quieres decir?-pregunto kikyo algo asustada

-Soy tu novio, ese es el problema! Me celas con todas las mujeres de este mundo! eres muy posesiva y detesto eso!-dijo inuyasha subiendo la voz con mucha rabia-Detesto eso, a si que TERMINAMOS!-dijo inuyasha

-Que? No amor cambiare! te lo prometo pero no terminemos! en este momento estas muy enojado y no razonas bien-decia kikyo angustiada no queria terminar con el

-Kikyo estoy seguro de esto, lo mejor es terminar, me estresa ya tu voz, tus quejas, tus reclamos!-dijo inuyasha seriamente

-Amor, pero yo te amo mucho!-dijo kikyo ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento kikyo pero ya no puedo decir lo mismo! Ya no te amo-dijo kikyo honestamente-adios-dijo saliendo de aquel salon dejando a kikyo alli que exploto en lagrimas

-.-

-Amigo esto hay que festejarlo!-decia contento miroku cuando Inuyasha le habia acabado de contar que habia terminado definitivamente con kikyo

-No estoy para fiestas! mañana debo de ir obligatoriamente a la empresa de mi padre para aprender sobre el negocio!-dijo inuyasha

-Y porque no va seshomaru?-pregunto intrigado

-Seshomaru ya trabaja en la empresa! El unico que falta soy yo-dijo inuyasha resoplando

-Uhmm entonces sera otro dia! pero eso si, se festeja porque se festeja!-dijo riendo miroku

-Ok-dijo inuyasha resignado sabiendo que cuando a miroku se le metia en la cabeza un festejo no habia poder que se lo sacara

-.-

-Oye estupida!-dijo kikyo tomando a kagome de los brazos y arrinconandola en la pared

-Que te pasa sueltame!-dijo kagome asustada en el modo en que la miraba

-Mira por tu culpa, Inuyasha termino conmigo! Oye ese brazalete! Inuyasha tenia uno igual esta mañana se puede saber porque?-pregunto enojada

-No te debo explicaciones no eres nadie para merecerlas!-dijo kagome nerviosa

-A lo mejor te dejo por ella!-dijo kana

-la vas a pagar bien caro porque eres una roba novios! una perra!-grito kikyo enojada

-No soy ninguna perra! Inuyasha y yo no somos si no amigos-dijo kagome ya furiosa, en este momento necesita mas que nunca a Sango pero no estaba ya que se habia ido temprano por ordenes de su padre

-jajajaja si claro amigos!-se rio kagura seguida por kana

-kana, kagura sostengala!-ordeno kikyo, kana y kagura la tomaron de sus dos brazos dejando a kikyo en el centro

-Esto te lo mereces por perra!- grito furiosa kikyo dandole un puño en la cara a kagome haciendole reventar su nariz

-Ahaa ahiii-se quejo kagome llorando

-Zorra!-dijo kikyo dandole otra vez un puño pero este hiba mas fuerte pero no se lo pudo dar ya que tomaron su brazo impidendo avanzar

-Que...haces aqui?-pregunto kikyo asustada y nerviosa

_Booo jejeje la corte aqui! soy mala okno :( Este fin de semana subo nuevo capitulo a si que no se pierdan este fic que va avanzando muy bien! ...Besos_


	13. Chapter 13

-Como se te ha ocurrido hacer esto!-dijo furioso Inuyasha viendo a kagome con sangre fluyendo por la nariz

-In...inuya..sha yo..-dijo kikyo tartamudeando

-sueltela!-ordeno Inuyasha a kana y kagura que inmediatamente hicieron caso

-Kagome te sientes bien?-pregunto inuyasha apartando a kikyo de un solo jalonaso, yendo hacia la chica

-Me duele mucho la nariz creo que rompio en tabique no se!-dijo kagome llorando

-Esto no se queda asi! Kikyo te pasastes y mucho! Lo pagaras bien caro-amenazo inuyasha mirandola fijamente, Inuyasha se quito su camisa escolar y se la paso para que kagome se cubriera su nariz saliendo de aquel salon

-.-

Inuyasha y kagome llegaron a urgencias en el Hospital, alli entro inmediatamente.

-debemos de hacer una radiografia para saber si el tabique no esta roto!-dijo el medico que la atendio, mientras esperaban las radiografias, las enfermeras colocaron a kagome con la cabeza hacia atras para que dejara de sangrar, no se pudo limpiar pues si se llegaba a saber que el tabique estaba roto simplemente le doleria muchisimo mas. Inuyasha aviso a la madre de kagome pues se lo pidio ella.

-Donde esta mi hija?-pregunto la señora nimiko llegando son souta en brazos

-esta en el consultorio del medico, ahora salen las radiografias para saber si tiene o no roto el tabique-dijo inuyasha

-pero como ocurrio todo esto?-pregunto la señora angustiada

-fue toda mi culpa, mi ex novia la golpio con ayuda de 2 de sus amigas, perdoneme!-dijo inuyasha inclinando su cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento

-Inuyasha, tranquilo-dijo la señora nimiko

-No me quedare tranquilo, ire con las autoridades para denunciarlas por bullyng; ellas son mayores de edad y kagome no asi que eso hare!-dijo seriamente inuyasha

-Gracias!-dijo la señora

Al rato el medico salio y dijo que kagome gracias a Dios no tenia el tabique roto, asi que las enfermeras disponieron en limpiar la cavidad.

-Mami!-dijo kagome contenta abrazando a su madre, mientras que Inuyasha cargaba a souta

-Que bien que te encuentres mejor! No sabes lo angustiada que estuve-dijo su madre besando el cachete de su hija

-Mami pasito que aun me duele-dijo kagome con haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor-Gracias a ti Inuyasha, Muchas gracias!-dijo kagome yendo hacia donde estaba el abrazandolo mientras que souta brincaba a los brazos de su madre, Inuyasha se sobresalto cuando lo abrazo pero el era como su heroe y lo entendia, correspondio el abrazo.

-Me alegro que estes bien! te prometo que las 3 pagaran por lo que hicieron-dijo inuyasha en el oido de la joven

-si, gracias-dijo kagome, le encantaba el contacto que tenia con inuyasha, el igualmente que ella le gustaba su contacto el solo sentir los pechos de la joven en su pecho aun desnudo era gratificante...Pero...desde cuando el piensa asi? pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku lo estaba corrompiendo

-Vamos!-dijo la señora nimiko recibiendo una orden medica del doctor para poner la denuncia

-.-

-Inuyasha dejame tu camisa, yo te la lavo y te la plancho!-dijo kagome apenada

-No hace falta que hagas eso kagome!-dijo inuyasha

-no! dejamelo hacer porfa! no me sentire bien conmigo misma, Mañana te la llevo a tu casa-dijo kagome

-Bueno testaruda!-dijo inuyasha en forma de burla

-Cuidate-dijo kagome

-Lo mismo-dijo inuyasha-hasta luego señora nimiko-se despidio inuyasha

-Nos vemos y muchas gracias por todo, voy a estar agradecida contigo toda la vida!-dijo cariñosamente la madre de kagome

-.-

-Y eso que haces por aqui?-pregunto Inuyasha entrando a su cuarto donde se encontraba miroku

-No pude salir con la hermosa de sango!-dijo triste miroku cuando no obtenia lo que queria

-Sus padres?-pregunto inuyasha arqueando una ceja

-Si!-dijo algo enojado-aveces desearia que sango no fuera millonaria! Asi saldria con ella las veces que quiera ya que no estaria tan ocupada-dijo

-Pero si no fuera millonaria tu ni te hubieras fijado en ella!-comento inuyasha cambiandose de ropa

-Pues con esa belleza! No importa si es o no millonaria-defendio-Igual que kagome! Ella tiene una belleza inigualable, aunque es de clase media es hermosa-dijo miroku

-Sii es muy hermosa, menos mal su rostro no termino tan lastimado!-dijo inuyasha acostandose al lado de su amigo

-Oye es cierto lo que escuche?-pregunto intrigado aun no se creia que Kikyo habia hecho se mejante cosa

-Si es verdad! si no hubiera pasado por alli creeme que estaria mucho peor-dijo enojado inuyasha

-que bueno!-comento miroku-porque hubieran dañado su cara!-dijo por ultimo

-Si, aparte de que es muy hermosa! mira que su personalidad es muy bonita, es una persona agradable!-dijo inuyasha en un suspiro

-De casualidad kagome no te robo el corazon?-pregunto miroku curioso

-Me robo..el...corazon? Suena loco pero creo que si!-dijo inuyasha sonrriendo

-Jajaja no eran tan cursi ni con kikyo!-dijo miroku a carcajadas

-Jajaja pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi!-dijo inuyasha voltiando sus pupilas

-Como lo vas a saber? No eres un adivino! Mira tendras que confesarle sus sentimientos para saber si seras correspondido o no!-sugirio miroku

-Tu crees?-pregunto inuyasha dudoso

-Claro! Mira cuando la veas en el colegio se lo dices!-dijo

-Mañana ella vendra a mi mansion a traerme mi camisa!-comento

-Perfecto! Mañana mismo porque no!-dijo feliz miroku

-Esta bien! Mañana le confesare mis sentimientos a kagome! Si ella siente lo mismo le pedire que sea mi novia-dijo sonrriendo inuyasha

-Ese es mi amigo!-dijo sonrriendo de igual manera Miroku

_Yeahhhh por fin Inuyasha se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos! El proximo capitulo estara mas bueno, No se lo pierdan...Besos_


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome se habia levantado temprano a ayudar a su mama en el aseo del apartamento ya que mas tarde hiba a ir a la mansion de inuyasha a entregarle su camisa. Al terminar tomo un baño y se arreglo. Se coloco una falda en jean, un bluson blanco y unas sandalias, se dejo su pelo suelto crespo y se medio maquillo, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigio a la mansion.

-Buenos tardes, Inuyasha se encuentra?-pregunto amablemente la chica

-Si, Pase señorita el señor inuyasha se encuentra en la terraza-respondio mioga

-Muchas gracias!-dijo pasando y subiendo las enormes escaleras-Hola inuyasha!-saludo dando un beso en su cachete

-Como estas kagome?-pregunto inuyasha indicandole que se sentara a su lado

-Muy bien! y tu?-pregunto

-Bien bien-respondio

-Mira aca esta tu camisa, bien lavada, planchada y con olor!-dijo entregandole un bolsa transparente

-Uhmm wuaauuu huele rico!-comento oliendo su camisa

-Gracias-respondio-Bueno creo que debo irme-dijo

-No!-dijo casi en un grito inuyasha

-Ahh?-dijo kagome confundida

-ehh quedate un rato mas! o tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto

-Uhmm no tengo nada que hacer! Esta bien-respondio sonrriendo

-ire a traer algo para comer-dijo saliendo dejando a kagome alli, el clima estaba hermoso, habia un sol radiante aunque un poco de brisa fria

Inuyasha llego con una bandeja de galletas con mermelada y unos jugos.

-Sirvete-dijo amablemente

-Gracias-respondio

-.-

-tienes nuevas noticias?-pregunto onigumo

-si, encontre unos archivos del hospital donde se ubica quienes son los padres adoptivos de kagome!-dijo el dectetive

-Bien hecho!-dijo feliz onnigumo, al menos necesitaba una luz de esperanza para encontrarla y gracias al esfuerzo de estos años lo obtenia

-Gracias señor higurashi, cuando tenga mas informacion lo llamare inmediatamente!-dijo

-Eso espero, Hasta luego-colgo onigumo, en esas entra naraku quien habia escuchado la conversacion

-Hola hermano siento haber tardado, el trafico estaba pesado!-dijo naraku

-No pasa nada tranquilo-dijo

-Que era lo que me tenias que decir?-pregunto intrigado

-Mira, acabe de hablar con mi dectetive que esta buscando a mi hija-empezo a decir

-Ahaha y que ha dicho?-pregunto curioso

-a obtenido una informacion muy valiosa y estamos a esto de te encontrarla!-dijo sonrriendo

-Bueno te felicito, por fin la veras!-dijo naraku fingiendo alegria

-.-

-Kagome-empezo a decir Inuyasha nervioso, lo cual era raro porque nunca se habia puesto haci con un chica

-Dime?-pregunto kagome algo extrañada

-Mira, yo..yo te queria decir...Q...que me gustas mucho! estoy enamorado de ti un monton, desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta y quiero saber tu que piensas...pues sobre esto!?-dijo inuyasha viendola directamente a lo ojos-Kagomeeee oye te encuentras bien?-pregunto extrañada viendo que ella no se enmutaba para nada-Kagome!-dijo algo fuerte

-eeeettoo...Inuyasha ahhhhh enserio te gusto?-pregunto kagome saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba, aun procesaba las palabras del ojidorado y no se las creia

-Sii y mucho!-dijo inuyasha sonrriendo

-Esto es inimaginable, jamas pense que Inuyasha Taisho se enamoraria de mi!-dijo mirando para todos lados

-Jaja ya ves! y dime tu sientes...lo mismo..por mi?-pregunto

-Clarooooo!-dijo emocionada-no sabes desde hace cuanto estoy enamorada de ti! Desde el dia en que entre al instituto me gustaste-dijo feliz sonrriendo

-Woooaoo en serio? Eso es mucho tiempo!-dijo inuyasha

-Claro, siempre estube en mi margen, ya que tu tenias novia-dijo recordando

-Si, pero ya no! La que me gustas es tu!-empezo a decir-Dime te gustaria ser mi novia?-pregunto sonrriendo

-Sii! Obvio jamas lo dudaria-dijo kagome contenta, mejor dicho no habian palabras para describir toda esa felicidad

Inuyasha por su parte esta igual no podia describir lo que sentia, es ese mismo instante la tomo de la manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios que dejo perpleja a kagome

-Que..hiciste?-pregunto kagome

-Te bese! es normal ahora eres mi novia!-dijo dandole otro beso pero esta vez mas profundo, kagome se sentia en las nubes en ese beso y correspondiendo el beso gustosa, permitio que el explorara su boca y el hizo lo mismo, era un beso apasionado y lento donde se disgustaban los dos, se separaron ya por falta de aire

-Esto parese un sueño!-comento la chica recuperando su respiracion

-Lo parece pero es una bella realidad!-dijo inuyasha volviendo a besarla otra vez

-.-

-Kagome por que te domoraste?-pregunto la señora nimiko preocupada segun lo que le habia dicho kagome no se iba demorar

-Mami! Estoy tan feliz!-dijo abrazandola muy fuerte

-y que paso?-pregunto intrigada

-Mami! Inuyasha esta enomorado de mi y me pidio ser su novia y obvio le dije que SII-dijo emocionada abrazandola mas fuerte

-Ahii hija me dejas sin respiracion jeje-dijo burlona la madre

-jaja lo siento!-se disculpo

-Bueno, pues te felicito! se nota que inuyasha es un chico muy respetable, responsable y sobre todo de buena familia-dijo la señora nimiko

-Gracias mami!-dijo contenta

-Pero...-empezo a decir su madre-Tendras que hablar con tu papa, tienes que pedirle permiso ah y sobre todo que inuyasha venga y hable con el!-dijo su madre

-Si mama, Inuyasha vendra mañana despues de clases y hablara con el, mañana le dire tambien-dijo

-Esta bien!-dijo feliz por su hija

_Bueno...Pronto nuevo capitulo, Gracias a mis lectoras! Un beso_


	15. Chapter 15

-Amiga no te lo puedo creer!-dijo emocionada sango por la nuevas nuevas

-Yo tampoco me lo creia! Ahaha amiga estoy tan feliz-dijo kagome con un inmensa sonrrisa

-ups hablando del rey de roma mire quien se asoma!-dijo sango riendo viendo que inuyasha se acercaba hacia ellas

-Buenos dias muñeca!-dijo inuyasha tomandola desprevenida y dandole un beso suave en los labios que correpondio gustosa

-Buenos dias Inu-dijo sonrriendo

-Hola, sango veo que ya te enteraste-dijo inuyasha riendo

-Aja, Miroku me lo habia comentado pero no lo creia hasta que me lo confirmo kagome-dijo sango feliz porque ellos estaban juntos

-Buenaaas!-llego miroku-Sango mi reina deberiamos tambien enparejarnos-comento

-Ja ja ja si como no!-dijo sango voltiando sus pupilas

-Bueno vamos a clases!-dijo kagome escuchando el sonido del timbre

-.-

Inuyasha entro con kagome cogidos de la mano lo cual llamo la atencion de todos los presentes en el salon, excepto de miroku y sango que venian con ellos. Se escuchaban murmullos lo cual dedujeron que eran personas chismosas y envidiosas. Kikyo se quedo viendolos parecia en shock no creia lo que veia.

-Me ire a sentar! te estare viendo-dijo chistoso inuyasha dandole otro beso en los labios

-Jiji bueno!-dijo kagome sonrriendo

-Osea lo puedes creer la acabo de besar! Es obvio que son novios-dijo kagura a su amiga kikyo

-cierto, no puedo creer lo tan bajo que ha llegado inuyasha, siendo novio de alguien que no es de su clase-dijo kikyo enojada

-.-

-Ashh mi padre cada dia me estresa mas!-se quejo koga, se encontraba con ayame en la universidad

-Ahora que paso?-pregunto ayame, era muy casual que koga dirigiera ese tipo de cosas

-No te lo puedo decir es algo muy personal-dijo koga

-dime, puedes confiar en mi, soy tu novia-comento

-Vale, pero no digas nada!-ordeno

-ok-respondio

-Mira, mi tio tiene noticias sobre mi prima kagome y resulta que mi papa no quiere que la encuentre porque si no toda la herencia que sabes muy bien que mi tio es el unico multimillonario de la familia porque mi papa esta es debajo de sus faldas literalmente, perteneceria a ella!-dijo koga enojado

-Perdoname amor por lo que te voy a decir pero tu padre es muy egoista, no se sabe en que situaciones se encuentre tu prima-dijo ayame

-Lo se, espero que mi tio encuentre a su hija no sabes lleva toda su vida buscandola-dijo koga recordando

-.-

-Llegaron!-dijo seshomaru feliz porque sus padres por fin estaban en la mansion

-Si hijo, disfrutamos mucho las vacaciones!-comento izayoi

-Como va la empresa?-pregunto Inuno

-Bien papa, las acciones subieron un 5% el ultimo mes-respondio seshomaru-pero perdimos una compra muy importante-dijo

-Como asi?-pregunto inuno entrando a su despacho con su hijo

-Pues veras, resulta que hibamos a negociar para comprar un terreno pero ya la habian comprado por un mayor precio que el que nosotros ofrecimos-empezo a decir seshomaru

-quien fue el comprador?-pregunto intrigado

-Onigumo Higurashi-dijo

-Uhmm veo, tendremos que mirar nuevos terrenos, encontrar un lugar con buena precision-dijo inuno-de eso me encargo yo!-dijo

-Ok padre-dijo seshomaru

-.-

-Esta bien, tienen mi permiso y mi consentimiento para que se han novios!-dijo el señor nimiko a inuyasha y kagome

-Muchas gracias señor nimiko-hizo una reverencia inuyasha

-Gracias papi-dijo kagome

-Bueno debo de irme, mis padres ya deben de haber llegado-dijo

-Vale, cuidate mucho-dijo kagome dandole un beso suave en los labios, ya se encontraban afuera en el auto de inuyasha

-te amo!-dijo inu

-Yo tambien!-dijo kagome, esta vez fue inuyasha quien la tomo y la beso apasionadamente

_Hola...Pronto subire nuevos capitulos, estoy haciendo un curso online y casi no tengo tiempo, No pude pasar a la universidad :( Necesite mas puntos pero wueno no es el final! Para el proximo año sera...Besos_


	16. Chapter 16

-Debemos celebrarlo a lo grande!-dijo miroku a sus 3 amigos

-Claro, de eso no hay duda!-dijo inuyasha mirando a su novia que pronto cumpliria 18 años

-No, como se les ocurre, algo sencillo y pequeño-dijo kagome apenada

-Como crees?-dijo sango-Kagome 18 solo se cumplen 1 vez! hay que hacer algo bien grande!-dijo sango

-Yo se pero enserio no!-dijo kagome ya frustrada

-Entonces segun tu que quieres?-pregunto Miroku curioso

-Uhmmm que les parece si hacemos un asado?-pregunto kagome

-Me parece muy bien! Podemos hacerlo en mi mansion, les pido permiso a mis padre y ya!-dijo entusiasmado inuyasha

-Perfecto, pero solo nosotros 4?-pregunto dudoso miroku

-Obvio no! Tarado-dijo sango-Kagome invita a su familia, la familia de inuyasha, mi familia y la tuya!-explico

-Esta bien, espero que vayan!-dijo miroku

-.-

-El asado salio de maravilla!-dijo sango a kagome

-Si-respondio

-oh! Por cierto que dijieron tus suegros?-pregunto sonrriendo sango provocando un sonrrojo a la chica

-etto.. pues inu me los presento y ellos estan de acuerdo que yo sea su novia, ademas creo que mi papa y el señor inuno se llevan muy bien!-dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban su padre y su ya ahora suegro

-Y tu mama tambien!-dijo sango señalandole a kagome, donde se encontraba su mama y la señora izayoi hablando

-.-

-Digame renkotsu que noticas me tiene?-pregunto onigumo curioso

-Señor Higurashi por fin encontre a su hija!-dijo renkotsu

-ENSERIO?-preguntaba-donde esta?-pregunto desesperado

-Hoy kagome cumple 18 años y eso ayudo mucho! Sus padres adoptivos son Natsuki y Ren nimiko y la gran noticia es que viven aca en Tokyo!-dijo

-Necesito que la busquen, la traigan aca y que se entere de donde proviene!-dijo onigumo

-Si, señor mi gente ira el lunes a primera hora a hablar con la familia nimiko y que la chica regrese con su verdadera familia, aunque es mayor de edad, debe tener encuenta que la robaron cuando apenas era una recien nacida, asi que el juzgado la emancipara a los 21 años-dijo el dectetive

-Listo!-dijo onigumo despidiendose del dectetive

-.-

-para que me trajiste aca?-pregunto kagome a su novio quien la habia llevado al lago que quedaba en el jardin de la mansion Taisho

-Cierra un momento los ojos!-dijo Inuyasha, Kagome hizo caso y cuando abrio sus ojos vio que tenia puesto un collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazon

-Woww amor esta hermoso!-dijo kagome abrazando a inuyasha fuertisimo

-Q bueno q te alla gustado!-respondio inuyasha con cariño

-Te amo mucho Inuyasha-dijo kagome con ternura y amor

-Yo tambien Kagome, te amo-dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente, Las manos de inuyasha estaban en la delgada cintura de kagome pero que fueron bajando lentamente hasta el trasero de la ojiazul

-Inu...Inu...que..haces?-pregunto entre besos kagome

-Es que...tenia...ga..nas de hacer...esto-dijo entre besos mientras acariciaba su trasero

-Oye, alguien nos puede ver!-dijo separandose

-Tranquila, todos estan en la parte de adelante, nadie nos vera!-dijo inuyasha sinceramente

-Uhmm bueno vamos, deben de estar buscandonos-dijo kagome viendo como inuyasha hacia un gesto de disgusto;aunque haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque la idea de estar a solas en el jardin con inuyasha le encantaba

-Bueno-respondio el joven

-.-

El asado se habia acabo y cada familia se fue para su propia casa.

-Mami me voy!-dijo kagome saliendo del apartamento pero tropezo con 3 hombres altos, vestidos de traje-En que les puedo ayudar?-pregunto kagome intrigada

-Los señores natsuki y ren nimiko se encuentran?-pregunto el de la mitad

-Quienes lo buscan?-pregunto curiosa

-Soy el dectetive Renkotsu y algunos de mis hombres-dijo serio

-Un momento-dijo y cerro la puerta-Papi, mami los buscan unos señores! Dice uno que es un dectetive-dijo kagome

-En que les puedo colaborar?-pregunto Ren bastante preocupado

-Podemos pasar?-pregunto renkotsu

-Claro-respondio natsuki invitandolos a que se sentara en el sofa

-Bueno mama me voy porque ya se me esta haciendo tarde!-aviso pero fue interrumpida por el dectetive

-Es usted la joven Kagome?-dedujo el dectetive pues tenia todas las caracteristicas de una joven de 18 años

-Etto...si, porque sabe mi nombre?-pregunto intrigada

-Necesito que tu te quedes aca, esto tambien te conviene!-ordeno el dectetive y kagome no tuvo mas opcion que quedarse alli y sentarse con sus padres

-Bueno a lo que hemos venido es a llevarnos a kagome!-dijo renkotsu

-A mi? Porque o que?-pregunto asustada

-De que se trata todo esto!?-exigio ren

-Hace 18 años me contrataron buscando a una niña que robaron en el Hospital central de Tokyo a los padres Midoriko y Onigumo Higurashi, la robaron uno enemigos del padre de la bebe y la dieron en adopcion-dijo renkotsu claramente

-De que hablan?-pregunto kagome a sus padres, y vio como su madre se ponia en la mano en el corazon

-Sabemos que uds no tenian idea sobre el origen del bebe puesto que en esos centros de adopcion no se revela informacion, La cuestion es que despues de tantos años hemos encontrado a la joven y esa joven eres tu Kagome, y tu verdadero apellido es Higurashi y no Nimiko-explico el dectetive

-QUE?-grito kagome asustada-Papas?-exigio una respuesta

-Kagome...-empezo a decir Ren-La verdad es que te adoptamos cuando apenas eras una recien nacida-dijo el señor Nimiko tristemente

-Soy adoptada!-dijo kagome con ganas de llorar

-Lo siento hija, pero tu padre y yo te queriamos decir la verdad en un momento apropiado y no de esta manera-dijo la señora Nimiko con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando muy mal a aquellos hombres

-Solo necesitamos que uds! Nos muestren los papeles de adopcion que quedaran anulados y como no sabian que Kagome era robada no iran a la carcel!-explico

-Pero que'? Yo no me quiero ir! Ellos son mis papas-dijo kagome abrazando a su mama y su papa

-Lo siento pero el juez ya me autorizo una emancipacion donde se dice que es hasta los 21 donde seras mayor de edad!-dijo

-Que?-preguntaba angustiada kagome

-Señor Nimiko exigo que me entreguen esos documentos inmediatemente!-Ordeno renktosu

-No papa, No entregues nada!-Decia kagome con lagrimas

-No querras que ellos vayan a prision!-dijo uno de los hombres

-...-Kagome analizo mejor la situacion, no convenia que ellos fueran a prision, no importaba si era adptada o no pero tampoco hiba a ser egoista porque Souta los necesitaba aun era un bebe

-Esta bien, ve papa!-dijo kagome mas tranquila

El señor Nimiko fue y trajo aquellos documentos de adopcion y se los entrego al dectetive quien les hecho una ojeada y los guardo en un portafolio

-Bueno, señorita kagome ahora tendra que venir con nosotros porque apartir de ahora su vida sera con su verdadero padre-dijo renkotsu

Kagome no dijo nada mas y se fue con aquellos hombres.

:( _Lo siento si me demore en subir este capitulo, pero no sabia como escribir para revelar la identidad a los padres de kagome, Ufff pero ya me quite un peso de encima, apartir de aca ya va a estar mas fluido! Gracias a mis lectores! Un beso_


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome entro a un auto blindado junto con aquellos hombres, El recorrido se le hizo demasiado largo, solo pensaba y analizaba bien todo lo que hace unos minutos atras habia ocurrido. El auto se detuvo y le abrieron la puerta del coche, al salir fue recibida por una señora de edad.

-Buenos dias usted debe ser la señorita Kagome, Por fin la puedo conocer!-dijo amablemente la señora-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaede y soy la ama de llaves de esta mansion-dijo señalandole a kagome la inmensa mansion si es que se le podia llamar asi, mas bien era un castillo

-Woow esta mansion de quien es?-pregunto a kaede

-Es suya! Bueno de su padre-respondio

-Que...que?-volvio a preguntar si a si era por fuera ya se imaginaba como era por dentro, pero jamas penso que su padre biologico fuera alguien millonario es mas el apellido Higurashi le sonaba

-Adelante mi niña, esta haciendo frio-dijo kaede amablemente

-s...si-respondio

Al pasar quedo contemplando la maravilla de mansion de su padre biologico, tenia un estilo de castillo rustico medieval pero moderno a la vez, era muy bello.

-señorita higurashi, sigame, va a conocer a su padre-dijo el dectetive renkotsu

Kagome no dijo nada y siguio al dectetive, caminaron por unos pasillos mientras ella veia unos cuadros muy hermosos en la pared.

-Adelante-dijo el señor Higurashi y ahora si kagome se le habian erizado los vellos de la nuca, sus manos se pusieron frias de los nervios que tenia

-Buenos dias señor Higurashi, aca esta su hija Kagome-dijo seriamente Renkotsu

Kagome entro y se quedo viendo al señor que estaba detras de ese enorme escritorio, se asusto cuando sintio que aquel señor la abrazaba fuertisimo mientras que algunas lagrimas se asoman en sus ojos.

-Kagome, Hija como te he extrañado tanto! Cariño como has estado?-pregunto Onigumo euforico

-Etto... yo...Bien si señor-respondio

-Hija, no te da alegria de saber sobre tu origen?-pregunto onigumo-Renkotsu hablamos luego, necesito hablar a solas con mi hija-ordeno e hicieron caso saliendo, Kagome se quede boquiabierta, ese señor tenia mucho poder

-Yo, esto es muy duro jamas pense que era adoptada-explico kagome viendo como su padre biologico la invitaba a que se sentara junto con el

-Lo se, debe ser muy duro para ti, pero esto era necesario llevo 18 años de mi vida buscandote por todo el mundo, no podia dormir sin saber que estabas haciendo, si ya habias comido si estabas pasando frio, Tambien fue duro para mi-explico Onigumo viendola a sus ojos

-Yo... no se que decir!-dijo kagome sin saber que mas decir

-Mira, Yo ya tengo la orden por parte de la notaria donde te pondras enmancipar hasta los 21-empezo a decir

-Pero porque?-pregunto intrigada se supone que ya tenia 18, era libre de elegir lo que queria hacer

-Porque, se que podras ser libre y no quiero perderte otra vez, te quedaras conmigo y viviras aca, ademas porque tu era la heredera de toda la familia higurashi, Los hijos que tengas tambien seran herederos claro esta el mayor-explico

-Heredera de todo esto? Pero si aun estas vivo-dijo

-Si yo se que aun estoy vivo, sin embargo tu eras la unica heredera todo esto-respondio

-Ohh entiendo-dijo

-Mira, tambien te tengo que decir que tienes un tio, que es mi hermano gemelo menor el se llama Naraku y un primo mayor llamado koga-dijo

-Koga...Oh creo que ya lo conosco si no estoy mal-dijo recordando

-Si yo pienso lo mismo, en fin eso es lo mas importante que debes saber, ya despues te encargas tu de manejar todo el dinero de la familia-explico Onigumo

-Uhmm aha y que hay de mi...mama?-pregunto

-Tu madre...lamentablemente murio despues de haberte dado a luz-empezo a explicar tristemente

-Porque murio?-pregunto kagome

-Cuando nos enteramos que unos maleantes te habian robado apenas unas horas de haber nacido, eso fue muy duro para tu madre quien sufrio de un ataque cardiaco pues ella sufria del corazon-dijo aflijido

-Oh, veo lo siento-dijo kagome agachando la cabeza tristemente

-Tu no tienes la culpa cariño-dijo Onigumo

-Uhmm bueno, necesito saber algo mas?-pregunto

-Por el momento no-dijo en ese instante entro kaede informando que el almuezo ya estaba listo

-(tanto tiempo paso!)-penso kagome que fue guiada por su padre hasta el comedor, era gigantesco y vio que koga estaba alli con otro señor muy parecido a su padre, dedujo que era su tio el gemelo de su padre

-Buenas tardes-saludo naraku

-Buenas tardes-respondio Onigumo junto con kagome-Hermano te presento a tu sobrina Kagome Higurashi, el es tu tio-explico

-Muchos gusto en conocerte, Kagome-dijo Naraku y cuando dijo su nombre a kagome le dio un escalofrio en el modo en que la llamo, Onigumo se percato y le dio mala espina, conocia muy bien a su hermano y esto no era nada bueno

-Lo mismo digo, tio-dijo kagome-Como has estado koga?-Pregunto ya mas con confianza

-Muy bien prima! Ahaha me gusta llamarte asi!-dijo riendo koga

-Jajaja menos mal soy tu prima, o no te acuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?-pregunto burlona kagome haciendo sonrrojar a koga

-Jijiji-rio nervioso viendo la mirada asesina de su tio Onigumo-Si disculpame por eso!-suplico

-Claro-respondio

-Bueno sentemonos a almorzar si no se enfria!-dijo Onigumo

-.-

-Oye sabes porque kagome no vino al colegio?-pregunto inuyasha a sango

-No tengo la menor idea, es mas le habia enviado un msj de texto y aun no me ha respondido!-dijo sango preocupada-Ire a verla ahora-dijo

-Vamos, yo te acompaño!-dijo Inuyasha tambien preocupada

-Genial! Yo tambien voy!-dijo miroku

-.-

-Entonces eso fue todo lo que paso?-pregunto sango a natsuki

-Si, ahora que su padre la ha encontrado, ella se podra emancipar hasta los 21 asi que no puede hacer nada-explico

-Pero...ella no se llevo nada?-pregunto Inuyasha

-No, apenas con el uniforme del instituto y ya-dijo natsuki triste

-Señora Nimiko ud no sabe en que lugar se encuentra la nueva casa de kagome?-pregunto miroku ya que ninguno se animaba a preguntar tal cosa

-No, pero si no estoy mal el dectetive ha dicho que el padre biologico se llama...-en ese intante recibio una llamada de su esposo-Lo siento chicos, debo salir-dijo natsuki tomando a souta y saliendo junto con los tres

-Ahora?-pregunto miroku

-Espera le llamo tal vez ella ya pueda contestar y me de la direccion!-dijo Inuyasha

Conversacion telefonica

-Hola Inu!-saludo kagome feliz de recibir la llamada de su novio

-Hola muñeca, Oye me entero de lo sucedido y junto con sango y miroku queremos saber ahora donde vives?-pregunto

-Oh espera-dijo y fue hasta donde se encontraba kaede para pedir la direccion de la mansion pero recordo lo que Inuyasha le habia dicho que la familia Taisho y ahora su nueva familia Higurashi eran enemigos a si que se devolvio-No, etto Inuyasha encontremonos en 15 minutos en el parque central-dijo preocupada

-Luego porque no me dices la direccion?-pregunto intrigado

-Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, alla te lo dire todo junto con sango y miroku-dijoo colgando el celular

-Kago...-dijo cuando le colgo

-Que paso?-pregunto Sango

-Por algun motivo no me pudo decir la direccion, asi que en 15 nos vemos en el parque central!-dijo

-Bueno!-respondieron al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku

-.-

-Señor, saldre un momento a encontrarme con unos amigos del colegio-Dijo kagome en el despacho de Onigumo

-dime padre, aunque se que necesitas tiempo-rio suavemente Onigumo

-Si-respondio nerviosa

-Esta bien, pero no saldras sola, iras con un escolta que te he contratado, ademas sera tu chofer-dijo haciendo pasar a un hombre alto con traje negro muy apuesto, ojos cafes claros, cabello corto castaño con una fina cara

-Buenas tardes, señor Higurashi y señorita Higurashi, Mi nombre es Hojo Satoshi-se presento

-Buenas tardes-dijo kagome viendo lo apuesto que era su escolta, claro esta no tanto como su Inuyasha

-Bueno, nos vemos hija-se despidio Onigumo

-Vale-dijo despidiendose y saliendo junto con Hojo

_Hola, Este capitulo me encanto ya que aparece Hojo, No se pierdan el siguiente donde Kagome no sabra como confensarle a su Inuyasha que es ahora su enemiga...Besos_


	18. Chapter 18

Hojo abrio la puerta del auto a kagome, era un auto negro muy hermoso blindado.

-A donde se dirige señorita?-pregunto Hojo

-Parque central-ordeno, en ese momento se sintio como una reina, dando ordenes y todo, eso le gustaba-(Debo de estar loca, pero me gusta ser millonaria ahora, pero...como le hare con Inuyasha, yo lo amo! ashhh hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para seguir junto con el)-penso mientras miraba las calles

Al llegar Hojo abrio la puerta y la siguio por detras ya que era su escolta, Kagome se sentia rara e incomoda pero bueno eran ordenes de su ahora padre, diviso cerca al lago a Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango y les sonrrio, ellos hicieron lo mismo pero quedaron extrañados con el Chico que venia detras de ella.

-Amor!-Saludo Kagome abrazando y besando a su Inu

-Hola muñeca!-Saludo

-Amiga! Tienes que contarnos la mitad de la historia, ya que tu madre natsuki nos a contado parte de ello-dijo Sango-Quien es el?-pregunto viendo lo wuapo que era aquel hombre lo cual provoco celos por parte de Miroku

-Si lo se, Ah el es Hojo es mi escolta personal, Mi padre biologico lo ha ordenado-dijo kagome

-escolta? Luego quien es tu padre verdadero?-pregunto Miroku curioso y viendo como Inuyasha estaba extrañado

-Vamos a sentarnos alli-dijo señalando un arbol de cerezo, el escolta hiba a seguirla pero ella lo detuvo

-Oye, podrias esperar aca, es que lo que tengo que hablar con ellos es personal!-pidio Kagome a Hojo

-Pero señori...-

-Porfa no me va a pasar nada malo!-suplico

-Esta bien-respondio Hojo

Los 4 fueron y se sentaron debajo del arbol de cerezo.

-Dinos que es lo que pasa? Te noto muy rara kagome-dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-Inu...bueno lo que pasa es que cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres resulta que me entere que bueno, Mi madre murio hace años y mi padre es un empresario millonario-dijo kagome buscando las palabras para decirselo

-Woow ahora eres una millonaria!-dijo Sango contenta

-Quien es tu padre?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Uhmm Inu...mi padre biologico es...O...nigumo Hi...gurashi-dijo kagome nerviosa biendo como la mandibula de Inuyasha se tensaba

-Oh...Es enserio?-pregunto Miroku sabiendo sobre las peleas entre familias millonarias y sobre todo entre los Taisho & los Higurashi

-Inu...yasha...-

-Kagome, no se que decir!-empezo a decir Inuyasha-Es todo tan de repente, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos porque yo te amo mucho y ahora eres hija de Onigumo Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha viendola tristemente

-Inu yo tambien te amo, y creeme que lo ultimo que quiero es separarme de ti por problemas de nuestras familias!-dijo Kagome casi llorando y abrazando a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha no correspondia su abrazo

-Kagome, aunque queramos estar juntos no podemos, seria algo prohibido!-dijo Inuyasha

-Ambos nos amamos el uno al otro! No sera nada dificil el amor todo lo puede!-replico Kagome

-Nuestros padres jamas nos dejaran!-dijo enojado Inuyasha soltandose de kagome bruscamente

-Inuyasha-dijo asustada por el modo en que fue con ella

-Kagome debes ser razonable, aunque nos amemos mucho, nuestros padres tienen poder sobre nosotros y ahora mas que tu que te podras emancipar hasta los 21, tu padre es capaz de sacarte del pais y a mi me pueden enviar al ejercito!-dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmarse

-Inuyasha estas demasiado enojado! es mejor que lo pienses, Kagome y tu se aman demasiado no pueden dejar las cosas asi como asi solo por los problemas entre sus familias!-dijo Miroku

-Si su amor es puro y verdadero y sobre todo fuerte! Podran hacer todo lo que ustedes quieran!-dijo Sango

-Inu...-

-Kagome mira dejame pensar muy bien! Porque yo no te quiero perder!-dijo Inuyasha un poco calmado por las palabras de sus amigos

-Si amor, Yo tampoco te quiero perder!-dijo Kagome, en ese instante Inuyasha la abrazo fuertisimo y kagome correspondio el abrazo

-Debo de irme-dijo Inuyasha dandole un suave y calido beso en los labios de kagome

-Cuidate, Te amo-se despidio Kagome

-Yo igual preciosa!-dijo Inuyasha

-Nos vemos muchachos-dijo Kagome despidiendose de Sango & Miroku

-Bye kagome-dijeron los dos

-.-

-Hola mi niña!-saludo kaede viendo a kagome entrar a la cocina

-Hola, esta mi padre?-pregunto

-Se encuentra en el jardin-dijo

Kagome se dirigio alli para hablar con el

-Etto...señ...papa!-llamo nerviosa

-Dime cariño?-pregunto Onigumo

-esto...quisiera irme a mi casa adoptiva, necesito traer ropa ya que cuando vine no trae nada mio-explico

-Esta bien, pero trae tus cosas mas personales, por la ropa no te preocupes mañana iras y compraras toda la que tu quiera-dijo Onigumo

-Gracias-agradecio entrando de nuevo a la casa

Kagome fue junto con Hojo hasta el apartamento pero no atendian en la puerta. En ese momento salio una vecina quien le informo que no se encontraban en la casa, entonces recordo que ella llevaba una copia de las llaves y abrio.

Paso por su cuarto y empaco sus cosas mas principales, empaco algunas prendas que eran sus favoritas y algunas fotos que tenia junto con sus padres adoptivos y souta.

-.-

-kagome!-llamo a la puerta su padre

-adelante!-dijo

-Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?-pregunto

-Si, esta muy bello!-dijo sonrriendole admirando su habitacion, era grande y con mucho espacio, estaba adornando con objetos admirables, pintada las paredes de blanco con dibujos de hermosas flores rosadas. Tenia una cama doble grande y muy acolchanada, un sillon, una mesita de noche, un tocador con gran espejo, y un ventanal que tenia una hermosa vista al jardin y la piscina. Tambien habia un closet grande que mañana estaria lleno con la ropa que hiba a comprar, Tambien habia un baño privado con hermoso azulejos y un lindo espejo todo con bellos detalles, habia una bañera y la ducha era grande.

-Kagome te queria mostrar esta fotografia-dijo su padre pasandosela

Kagome quedo sorprendida viendo la foto de una mujer que era mu hermosa y sobre todo era como ver a su gemela perdida

-Ella...es mi ma..ma?-pregunto timidamente

-Si, ella es tu madre, Midoriko; tu eres su espejo ambas son muy hermosas!-dijo Onigumo sonrriendo con sinceridad

-Me la puedo quedar?-pregunto

-Si claro!-respondio

-Gracias!-dijo sonrriendo

-Bueno, Descansa nos vemos en la mañana hija, Buenas noches!-dijo Onigumo saliendo por la puerta pero se detuvo sintiendo como kagome lo abrazaba

-Buenas noches papi!-respondio Kagome

-Descansa cariño!-dijo Onigumo voltiandose y correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija, con solo haber pasado unas cuantas horas con su hija se daba cuenta que tenia un corazon muy noble

_Hola Inuyasha entendio, bueno al menos eso pienso! XD Proximo capitulo pronto! Disculpen si no he podido actualizar mi fic pero he estado entretenida con mi nuevo sobrinito Awww es una ternurita...Besos_


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome se habia levantado temprano ya que iria en compañia de Hojo y de kaede por peticion de su padre al centro comercial a comprar lo que ella quisiera; le habia dado una tarjeta de credito solo para ella.

-Wow mi niña ese bikini se te ve divino!-alago kaede viendo a kagome que traia puesto un bikini de 2 piezas animal print dorado

-Gracias kaede-dijo amablemente kagome y vio de reojo a Hojo quien la miraba embobadamente, rio para sus adentros si esa era la reaccion de Hojo quien no era nada mas que su escolta como seria la reaccion de su Inuyasha

Al terminar de comprar y haber dejado las bolsas en la maletera del auto, kagome, kaede y Hojo decidieron ir a comer un helado aunque Hojo insistio que no porque estaba en horas de trabajo, kagome lo convencio. En ese instante vio que Kikyo, kagura y kana llegaban a la misma heladeria donde se encontraba.

-Vaya vaya a quien tenemos por aqui?-Dijo burlonamente kikyo viendo a kagome supermal

-El centro comercial es publico!-dijo Kagome molesta por haberlas encontrado

-lastima que sea publico, porque si fuera privado no dejaria entrar a pobretonas como tu!-dijo kikyo molesta

-Jajaja, para tu informa...Ashh sabes que mejor no digo nada, no debo darte explicaciones-dijo kagome ya harta de ella

-Señorita kagome debemos irnos, ya es hora del almuerzo-dijo Hojo

-Oh, verdad! Tu padre quiere verte!-Informo kaede

-Bueno, Adios kikyo-dijo kagome sonrriendo lo cual causo un escalofrio en kikyo

-.-

-Esta estupida que se cree hablandome de ese modo!?-dijo enojada kikyo

-Desde que ahora es novia de Inuyasha sus sumos subieron y se cree importante la muy estupida-dijo kagura

-Oye ya que nombraste a Inuyasha, esta mañana no lo han notado como ido en clases?-les pregunto kana a sus dos amigas

-Si, esta mañana el profe de calculo lo mando a la direccion por no poner atencion!-dijo kagura recordando

-Algo debe estar pasando entre esos dos!-dijo kikyo con malicia

-Como estas tan segura de eso?-pregunto kagura

-Es de logica, cuando Inuyasha tiene problemas con su familia siempre llega muy de mal humor pero te acuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea en vez de estar de mal humor con todo el mundo estaba ido, no ponia atencion a nada ni a nadie-dijo kikyo a sus dos amigas

-Es cierto! pero que habra pasado entre esos dos?-pregunto kana

-no lo se, niñas tenemos trabajo! Debemos averiguar ya que puedo sacar provecho de eso!-dijo kikyo sonrriendo con malicia

-.-

-Haz comprado suficiente ropa?-pregunto Onigumo a su hija

-Si papa, muchas gracias!-dijo kagome agradeciendole con sinceridad-lo malo fue...no nada-dijo por ultimo recordando lo que habia arruinado su salida

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Onigumo preocupado

-Uhmm bueno lo que pasa es que hoy me encontre con Kikyo Kuro una compañera de clases ademas que es mi enemiga-dijo kagome mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-Y eso porque son enemigas si puedo saber?-pregunto intrigado

-Es que veras...ella antes tenia un novio y por cosas del destino el termino con ella porque me prefiere mil veces a mi-dijo kagome sonrriendo

-Osea que tienes novio y no me habias dicho?-pregunto su padre sonrriendo

-Si, jejje-rio nerviosa

-por solo eso te molesta?-pregunto

-No solo eso pues como voy al colegio mas prestigioso de Tokyo y como soy becada ella me insulta, me dices cosas horribles y sobre todo me hecha en cara que soy pobretona...ahaha y no solo eso una vez me llego a golpiar con sus dos amigas menos mal no fue tan grave-dijo kagome enojadamente

-Pues conosco a la familia Kuro y cuando se enteren que tu eres mi hija creeme que ella te tendra respeto, son una familia millonaria pero no tanto como yo-dijo Onigumo

-Estaba a punto de decirles pero preferi callarme-dijo kagome

-Hija, y quienes son tus amigos en el colegio y bueno tu novio?-pregunto curioso

-Veras...mi mejor amiga se llama Sango Yamanaka y ahora un amigo llamado Miroku Sen...Y mi novio se llama Inuyasha!-dijo kagome por el moment no era conveniente decirle el apellido

-Ohh veo tienes buenos amigos de buenas familias!-dijo Onigumo conociendo aquellos apellidos

-Sii, oye padre no quiero que te pongas enojado por tener novio-dijo kagome nerviosamente

-Tranquila, oye pero no me has dicho como se apellida Inuyasha?-pregunto intrigado viendo como kagome abria los ojos como platos

-Etto...su apellido es... Taisho-dijo kagome viendo la reaccion de su padre

-Taisho?-pregunto de nuevo

-Si-respondio sencillamente

-Hija, veras no se si tu ya sepas sobre los problemas que hay entre...-hiba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su hija

-Si, lo se Inuyasha me lo ha explicado-dijo

-Terminaron me imagino?-pregunto curioso

-No-respondio kagome seriamente-Yo lo amo y no importa los problemas de la familia-respondio

-Kagome, aun no eres mayor de edad por medio de la peticion que le he hecho al juez a si que lo siento mucho pero debes terminar inmediatamente con el-dijo Onigumo un poco enojado

-Pero...-

-pero nada!-dijo como ultimatum

Kagome se paro furiosa y antes de irse para su cuarto-Ushhh!-dijo enojada

-.-

-Oye Inuyasha necesito que...-dijo Seshomaru que entraba a su cuarto-Inuyasha!-grito viendo que aquel tenia los audifonos puestos y escuchaba musica

-uhmm?-pregunto

-Que tienes?-Pregunto sentandose en la cama

-Veras... te lo dire pero promete no decirle a mis padres ya que yo quiero que lo escuchen de mi-dijo inuyasha poniendo sus condiciones

-Ok!-acepto seshomaru

-Kagome mi novia es una Higurashi, es hija de Onigumo Higurashi-dijo

-En serio?-pregunto

-Si pero yo la amo y se las disputas entre nuestras familias y ella esta dispuesta a luchar para que nosotros los dos estemos juntos-empezo a decir-pero no quiero que por mi culpa por estar a su lado la manden a otro pais-dijo Inuyasha

-Pues hermanito no se que decirte la verdad es que me has dejado sorprendido-dijo seshomaru sorprendido

-Mañana tendre que hablar con ella, lo mejor seria que terminemos aunque la ame mucho! es mejor no solo para ella si no para los dos-dijo seriamente

-.-

Al otro dia kagome llego y solo vio a Inuyasha solo en el salon de clases, vio como el la quedo mirando fijamente sin hacer ningun gesto, entonces vio que se paro.

-Kagome sigueme-dijo serio

Kagome lo siguio hasta la terraza del instituto.

-dime lo que piensas?-insistio kagome preocupada

-...kagome, veras lo siento pero debo de terminar contigo-dijo friamente

-Inu...Esta bien-dijo kagome agachando la cabeza, su padre se lo habia dicho asi que ni modo

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido, esa no era su kagome la cual siempre era persistente en lo que tanto queria.

-Dime, tu padre sabe lo de nosotros?-pregunto Inuyasha curioso

-Si, le he dicho y me dijo que debia terminar contigo-explico la peli negra

-Oh entiendo-dijo sabiendo que por eso su reaccion

-Inu...-empezo a decir kagome

-Dime?-pregunto viendola nerviosa

-Si vamos a terminar, no crees que deberiamos hacerlo hasta en la noche, para que nos quede este dia y lo podamos disfrutar-dijo kagome mirandolo con tristeza

-Si, kagome terminemos hasta en la noche, quiero que pasemos nuestras ultimas horas juntos-dijo inuyasha contento

-Entonces aprovechemos este tiempo que nos queda!-dijo kagome con mucha felicidad

-Ok, Uhmmm ven, vamos a escaparnos del colegio!-dijo Inuyasha

-Sabes como?-pregunto

-Si, ven!-dijo Inuyasha tomando la maleta del colegio y kagome imitando lo que el hacia, se dirijieron con mucho cuidado hacia la parte trasera del colegio subiendo los altos muros por un arbol, entraron hacia el parqueadero y subieron al convertible blanco de Inuyasha, agradecieron cuando el vigilante tubo que irse por una llamada en la sala de profesores, Inu prendio su auto y salieron del instituto.

_Hola proximo capitulo pronto, es que este fincho me voy a pasear con mi familia! apenas llegue empezare el nuevo capitulo...Besos_


	20. Chapter 20 (Lemon)

-A donde vamos?-pregunto kagome intrigada y entusiasmada por la adrenalina, jamas se habia escapado del colegio

-Uhmmm no se!-dijo inuyasha riendo

-Jaja ahii no es justo amor!-dijo Kagome riendo tambien

-Jeje no podemos ir a tu casa ni a la mia, aun estamos con el uniforme y puede que algun policia de aviso...conozco un lugar donde nadie nos va a molestar quieres ir?-pregunto sonrriendo

-Donde es luego?-pregunto dudosa

-Confias en mi?-pregunto

-Etto...si-respondio

-Entonces se ta encantar!-dijo Inuyasha

-Y que vamos a comer?-pregunto

-Vamos al supermercado-respondio

Fueron hasta alli y echaron algunas gaseosas, papas, tortas, yogurt y fresas.

-Lo llevamos?-pregunto kagome sonrriendo

-Si! La fresas no serian iguales sin chocolate-respondio Inuyasha picaron

Kagome se quedo dormida en el auto pues la brisa la acogio, sintio cuando Inuyasha empeza a despertarla dandole besos en sus cachetes y labios.

-LLegamos?-pregunto

-Si-respondio

-Oye pero el clima a cambiado!-dijo exaltada

-Si, estamos en un pueblo de clima calido-respondio

-Amor pero a cuantas horas esta de Tokyo?-pregunto nerviosa

-A 2 horas asi que no es mucho!-respondio Inuyasha

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del auto y se encontraban en un bosque junto a un lago inmenso y muy tranquilo, realmente todo era tranquilo y callado solo se escuchaba una cascado a algunos metros donde se encontraban ellos.

-Dime tambien has traido a Kikyo aqui?-pregunto curiosa Kagome pues se moria de las ganas de preguntarle algo como eso

-Etto.. no, es mi lugar privado, cuando me siento arto de la ciudad vengo a este lugar! Eres la primera persona quien se la enseño-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por haberle preguntado algo como eso-Porque preguntaste eso? Estas celosa?-pregunto intrigado

-Nooo! Pero sentia curiosidad-respondio nerviosa

-Bueno, dejemos las maletas aca y vamos a comer que muero de hambre!-dijo Inuyasha

-Si! Yo tambien mi estomago gruñe!-dijo Kagome tomandose su barriga con sus manos

Los chicos se fueron hasta el borde del lago y se sentaron a comer mientras se mimaban y se daban besos.

-Quieres nadar?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, pero la ro...-no pudo decir nada mas pues veia como Kagome se paraba y empezaba a sacarse el uniforme colegial quedando solo en con su lenceria que era rosada con corazones lo cual fue algo tierno para el pero a la vez muy sexy pues con su mirada recorria las hermosas y definidas curvas de la azabache y tambien viendo las tornadas pierna con lujuria.

-Que? No vas a venir?-pregunto kagome encaminandose para ingresar al lago

-Si!-respondio Inuyasha sonrriendo mordiendose el labio inferior, Kagome entro hasta donde le cubria el agua en las rodillas esperando a Inuyasha quien se desvetia enfrente de ella, quedandos solamente con unas boxers blancas. Kagome lo miraba con lujuria pues veia el gran paquete que tenia su Inuyasha y sus abdominales bien marcados.

Inuyasha no se hizo esperar mas y entro al lago al lado de su Kagome, quien la tomo desprevenida y la alzo estilo matrimonial para entrar mas fondo al lago, alli la beso muy apasionadamente donde kagome le correspondia con muchas ganas.

-.-

-Oye preciosa porque no esta ni Kagome ni Inuyasha en el colegio?-pregunto Miroku a sango

-No se Baka! Pues me imagino que si no estan los dos o no vinieron a clase o andan juntos-respondio sango como si era obvio

-Jumm muñeca y porque no nos escapamos los dos?-pregunto seductoramente Miroku arrinconando a sango en la pared

-Baka! Porque si llegan a preguntar por ellos debemos de taparlos e inventar algo!-respondio Sango enojada empujando a miroku pero este resvalo junto con ella , cayendo sango encima de el quedando sus labios juntos, Sango cuando se dio cuenta que estaba besando a miroku se hiba a parar pero este no la dejo profundizando mas el beso.

-.-

Kagome se desvanecia en los brazos de su Inuyasha, el beso era fogoso y muy lento. Inuyasha mientras con su manos en la cintura delgada de kagome las bajaba para acariciar sus pompis bien grandes.

-Inuya...sha q haces?-pregunto kagome entre los besos que le daba su amado

-Kagome...Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-pregunto viendo como kagome dejaba de besarlo y lo miraba sorprendidamente

-Ha...ha...cer el am...or contigo?-pregunto con sus ojos llenos de miedo lo cual Inuyasha se percato

-Si kagome yo te amo mucho y quiero hacerlo contigo muñeca-respondio Inuyasha con cariño

-Inuyasha es que...es mi primera vez y tengo un poco de miedo-dijo kagome preocupada por su situacion

Inuyasha tomo las manos de kagome y las beso-Kagome me haces feliz que seas virgen, yo te cuidare!-dijo Inuyasha

-Inu, Esta bien quiero hacer el amor contigo!-dijo Kagome sonrriendo ya mas tranquila

-bien, ven vamos hasta la cascada es lugar muy lindo y alli vamos a estar mas relajados!-dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de kagome

Al llegar a la cascada todo era muy tranquilo y bello, solo el sonido del agua cayendo, el agua era cristalina y se podia ver lo que habia al fondo.

Inuyasha subio a Kagome en una pequeña roca que estaba sumerjida hasta la mitad en el agua, empezo a besarla como hace unos momentos en el lago, sus besos descendieron por su cuello hasta el inicio de los pechos de la chica, Kagome tomaba la cabeza de inuyasha y acariciaba su espalda, Inuyasha desabrocho su brasier liberando los enormes pechos de kagome-mmm Inu-gemia Kagome sintiendo como la lengua de inuyasha lamia y succionaba su seno derecho mientras que al izquierdo lo maseajaba con su mano, cambio de seno haciendo gemir a su novia, empezo a descender sus besos haciendo que kagome subiera mas arqueandose, Inuyasha empezo a acariciar sus muslos suavemente mientras que empezaba a dar mas besos en su estomago, sabia que debia lubricarla muy bien pues era su primera vez, empezo a dar besos encima del panty de la chica haciendo que kagome se arqueara mas, con sus manos agiles bajo el panty viendo ya la humeda vagina de kagome, kagome se sintio un poco vergonzad pues viendo como Inuyasha miraba lelamente su parte intima, lo cual su reaccion fue cerrar las piernas pero que inuyasha no dejo-Tranquilizate mi amor es que tu, toda tu eres muy hermosa, eres Diosa completa-dijo Inuyasha con un gran lujuria y deseo en sus ojos lo cual causa un sonrrojo intenso en la cara de kagome, Inuyasha sonrrio viendo como ponia a su pequeña muñeca; continuo ahora con un dedo a acariar el clitoris de la azabache haciendo gemir intensamente a kagome, con su lengua empezo a lamer su vagina pausadamente, sintio su exquisito sabor, con un dedo empezo a aventurarse dentro de la cavidad de su amada, despues con un segundo y un tercero pero se detuve porque kagome se quejo de dolor-Inu... duele-decia kagome entre gemidos-kagome debes a acostumbrarte pues mi pene es mucho mas grande-dijo Inuyasha-esta bien-respondio kagome.

Despues de que kagome se acostumbro hasta un cuarto dedo, inuyasha sabia que ahora esta lista pero antes de que pudiera quitarse las boxers kagome se le adelanto, bajandolas y agachandose-Tu quie...-no pudo terminar pues kagome se le adelando-Quiero tocarlo y sentirlo en mi boca-dijo kagome con mucha pasion haciendo excitar a Inuyasha, Kagome lo tomo y era obvio que era super inmenso espero que no le causara mucho dolor a la hora de penetrarla, empezo a hacer movientos de arriba hacia abajo lentamente viendo como inuyasha echaba su cabez hacia atras por el placer que sentia alli abajo, abrio su boca empezando a meter su pene alli, aunque era grandes cabia apenas en su boca, empezo a chupar y lamer completamente su pene y le daba un poquito risa escuchando los gemidos de su Inuyasha.

Sintio como Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura alzandola y poniendola otra vez en aquella roca-Te estas cuidando?-pregunto Inuyasha rapidamente-Si, no te preocupes hace un par de meses empeze a planificar-dijo recordando que lo hacia solo porque soñaba con que ese momento pasara lo cual se cumplio, Inuyasha inmediatamente metio su pene en la cavidad de kagome lentamente hasta tenerlo completamente dentro, sentia como su cavidad lo apretaba lo cual para el era excitante, kagome sentia como su ser apretaba ese pedazo de carne, empezo a mover su cadera dandole su consentimiento a inuyasha para que supiera que podia continuar lo cual capto, empezo a hacer embestidas suaves sintiendo como el himen se rompia mientras que kagome gemia de placer; las embestidas se volvieron mas rapidas mientras que kagome se revolcaba de placer y extasis, Inuyasha gemia igualmente pues estaba a punto de llegar y queria llegar junto con ella a ese inmenso placer, con su mano libre empezo a dar placer a aquel boton rosado para que kagome llegara al orgasmo junto con el. Se escucho un gemido a alta voz haciendo saber que ambos habian llegado al climax al mismo tiempo mientras que Inuyasha continuaba dentro de kagome con su cabeza en los senos de ella, kagome solo lo abrazo fuertemente y acariciaba su espalda de nadador.

-Esto fue de lo mas increible, jamas pense amar a una mujer tanto como te amo a ti!-dijo Inuyasha besandola en sus labios

-Inuyasha no quiero perderte!-dijo kagome entre besos

-Sabes, yo le dire a mi familia que termine contigo y tu dile a tu padre lo mismo!-dijo inuyasha-pero es una mentira tendremos que ocultar nuestro romance-

-Si, inuyasha yo lo hare no quiero perderte despues de todo esto que hemos vivido los dos juntos!-dijo kagome sonrriendo

_Yeahhh este contenido si que tuvo lemon, trate de hacerlo bien, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios Muchas gracias...Besos_


	21. Chapter 21

Los chicos llegaron a la ciudad y en el camino se encontraron a Miroku y sango muy romanticos en la fuente del parque.

-Se puede saber que sucede aqui?-pregunto burlon Inuyasha viendo a miroku y sango sonrrojarsen

-Etto..-decia sango nerviosa por haber sido encontrada en infranganti con miroku

-Brother! Somos novios!-dijo un sonrriente Miroku mientras que kagome y sango sonrreian en complicidad

-Ustedes donde andaban metidos?-pregunto Sango curiosa aunque ya se suponia que hacian

-Solo nos fuimos a un lugar muy bello y magico-dijo kagome sonrriendo

-Oh, veo pero si saben que esta tarde kagome, tu tendrias que haber llegado a tu casa al medio dia y ya son las 6 pm-explico sango seriamente

-Lo se, amiga debes de ayudarme!-dijo kagome tomando a sango por la mano antes de irse-Amor yo ire con sango!-dijo kagome

-Pues yo las llevo!-dijo

-No seria muy sospechoso! cuidate mucho, Te amo!-dijo kagome dandose un beso con inuyasha

-Yo tambien te amo!-dijo Inu

-te veo mañana!-dijo sango besando de igual manera a miroku quien correspondio gustoso

-.-

-Porque llegastes a estas horas? Tu escolta fue a buscarte y no estabas-dijo Onigumo seriamente pues fue el quien abrio la puerta

-Padre, perdoname yo te hiba a avisar pero me quede sin saldo-explico kagome

-Señor Higurashi, un gusto mi nombre es Sango Yamanaka, fue mi culpa que kagome no llegara temprano a casa pues le pedi que me ayudara a estudiar ya que ella es la mejor del salon y estabamos en la biblioteca central-dijo sango viendo como Onigumo asentia

-Ya veo, no hay problema-dijo Onigumo-que pase buena noche-dijo entrando

-Gracias amiga te debo una!-dijo kagome despidiendose de sango

-No es nada kagome! Cuidate nos vemos-dijo despidiendose

Kagome entro y se sento al lado de su padre en la mesa a tomar la cena.

-Padre ya he terminado con Inuyasha puedes estar tranquilo-mintio kagome

-Perfecto, el como lo tomo?-pregunto curioso

-El ya estaba preparado pues su familia se entero y le ordenaron terminarme tambien-dijo

-.-

-Al fin terminaste con Kagome?-pregunto seshomaru a su hermano menor

-Si, ya lo hize!-respondio con un suspiro fingiendo tristeza

-Inuyasha...-empezo a decir seshomaru

-Que pasa?-pregunto curioso por el modo en que su hermano mayor le hablaba

-Prometi no decir nada pero nuestro padre hizo un contrato con el padre de Kikyo para formar un gran imperio de empresas segun ellos para bajar a Onigumo Higurashi como el hombre mas importante, millonario e influyente de Tokyo-explico seshomaru con cada detalle mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

-Que?!-exclamo asombrado

-Eso no es todo!-Dijo el mayor

-Que mas falta?-dijo inuyasha irritado

-Resulta que para poder crear ese imperio es obligatoria que Kikyo y tu se casen-dijo

-Yo no me voy a casar con ella!-exclamo furioso

-Estas libre, no me dices que terminaste con kagome! Kikyo es muy bonita-dijo

-Seshomaru como crees que me casare con ella? Si la odio despues de todo lo que paso-dijo inuyasha enojado

-Mira, mañana mi padre te lo dira! porfavor no vayas a hacer reclamos ahora vale?-pregunto seshomaru preocupado por su propio bienestar

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-respondio acostandose en su cama

-.-

-[Kagome nos vemos en 5 minutos en la azotea]-Mensajeo Inuyasha a kagome

-.-

-Que tienes inuyasha te veo todo extraño!?-pregunto Kagome muy preocupada

-Kagome, mi padre me obliga a casarme con Kikyo por un convenio que han hecho el padre de kikyo y el mio-explico Inuyasha con su mandibula tiesa

-Kikyo sabe eso?-pregunto angustiada

-Si y esta mas que feliz!-dijo enojado

-Osea que en pocas palabras debemos de terminar-dijo kagome tristemente

-Ka...gome yo te amo y aunque me case con kikyo siempre te seguire amando!-dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-Inu yo se que me vas a olvidar! Acuerdate que alguna vez tu la llegaste a amar y puede que vuelva a suceder-dijo kagome con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, en ese instante sono su celular

Conversacion Telefonica

-Alo?-pregunto Kagome

-Hija estoy en la rectoria del instituto necesito que vengas porque te mandaron a llamar y no te encuentras-dijo rapidamente Onigumo

-Ohh... Etto voy!-dijo rapidamente

Fin Conversacion Telefonica

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Inuyasha intrigado

-Tengo que ir a la rectoria, mi padre esta alli...Entonces creo que esto es el final no?-pregunto kagome curiosa

-Si-repondio

-Debo irme-dijo despidiendose de Inuyasha dandole un suave beso en los labios

-.-

-Y una ultima firma aqui y ya!-dijo el rector del mejor instituto de Tokyo

-Bi...en-dijo kagome con tristeza

-Muchas gracias por todo!-dijo Onigumo despidiendose de un fuerte apreton de manos con el rector, Kagome y el salieron del instituto

-Amiga a donde vas? Las clases aun no acaban!-dijo Sango llegando hasta donde ellos

-Te doy 5 minutos para que te despidas-dijo Onigumo subiendo al auto

-Te despidas?-pregunto indiferente sango

-Sango me voy del pais-dijo kagome casi llorando

-Que?-pregunto sorprendida y aterrada

-Mi padre se ira por un tiempo a Italia por asuntos de negocios y me dijo que seria un largo tiempo-explico kagome

-Italia? pero amiga y quien se queda aca?-pregunto

-Mi tio Naraku se encargara de aca-dijo

-Hola!-saludo Miroku viendo que su novia sango estaba preocupada-sucede algo?-pregunto viendo a kagome en el mismo estado

-Kagome se va a italia-dijo sango tristemente

-Porque?-pidio una explicacion

-Sango te lo dira, ademas esta noche sale mi vuelo, pero estaremos en contacto sango tu siempre seras mi amiga! Nos veremos por web cam, msj de textos, e-mail ahora hay muchas aplicaciones para poder seguir conectadas-dijo kagome tratando de que su mejor amiga no se preocupara tanto por la situacion

-Vale kagome! Cuidate mucho! Te quiero muchisimo no lo olvides!-se despidio de abrazo y beso sango

-Yo tambien-respondio

-Cuidate kagome!-Se despidio Miroku-No te vas a despedir de Inuyasha?-pregunto

-El y yo acabamos de terminar por un motivo, creo que el te lo dira! Pero no soy capaz de despedirme-dijo tratando de sonrreir

-Bueno-respondio

-ADIOS!-dijo kagome subiendo al auto despidiendose

_Hola...Proximo capitulo pronto pero como entro este lunes a la Universidad a estudiar tratare de actualizarlo lo mas posible!...Besos_


End file.
